Of Lions and Serpents
by PureSirius
Summary: Draco and Hermione are exhcange students at a muggle High school. They have to live in the muggle world in the U.S for 3 months and learn to get along. Will Romance blossom? Or will they end up killing each other by the end of it?
1. The News

Padfootlet: HEY! I'm back for another story!! Now that my other one is done!!! YAY!! Sry about my Marauder fic...I can't remember what I was doing with that fic...so that's on hold for now...anyhoo...this is a DM/HG ENJOY!  
  
Summery: Draco and Hermione have to go on an exchange program to the United States. They have to live with each other for 3 months and try to get along. Will romance bloom? Or will they end up killing on another by the end of the 3 months?  
  
Disclaimer: me no own. J.K Rowling own...  
  
(((((((((()))))))))))  
  
It was September 1st, the first day of Hermione Granger's 6th year at Hogwarts, and currently she was sitting at the Gryffindor table with her two best friends, Harry potter and Ron Weasley, enjoying the welcoming feast.  
  
Hermione had changed a lot over the summer. Her body had filled out more, giving her perfect curves, though her hair was still slightly bushy, she had managed to tame most of it. Her skin was also slightly tanned, because she had gone to the Mediterranean with her parents that summer, and she had also applied some light eye make-up to help bring out her light cinnamon eyes.  
  
She looked over to Harry, who had grown some muscles from Quidditch training and working in the garden for the Dursley's. His eyes had also changed; they seemed to have dimmed slightly after Sirius's death  
  
Ron FINALLY seemed to have stopped growing, yet he was still the tallest of the three, he also seemed to have grown some muscles.  
  
The plates cleared and Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Before you all go to bed, I have 2 more announcements to make. The first announcement is that there will be no quidditch this year."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other horrified, then looked at Dumbledore, gaping like fishes out of water. A loud sound of disapproval erupted in the Great Hall, but Dumbledore simply held up his hand, and the noise stopped, and everyone looked/glared at Dumbledore.  
  
"The reason is, because the 6th years will be going away for 3 months on an exchange program set up by myself and the Ministry, for you to go to muggle homes in different countries, to strengthen muggle/wizard and international relations. In addition, you will be paired up with someone from a different house, to strengthen inter-house relations." His eyes strayed over to the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables.  
  
Several faces fell (mainly b/c Slytherins didn't want to be paired up with anyone but ppl from their house...and no one wanted to be paired up with a Slytherin) and the Gryffindors and the Slytherins glared at each other from across the hall.  
  
"The muggles you will be staying with already know of magic, as we have already informed them. Your wands will be taken away as to prevent any temptations of using magic during your stay in the muggle world."  
  
At this, several people groaned, mainly the purebloods.  
  
"You will be returning December 1st, now, 6th years will be leaving the day after tomorrow, and they also will not have classes tomorrow. And your exchange partners, along with the country you will be going to is posted in your house common rooms. Now, good night!" The old Professor sat down, and began a conversation with Professor McGonagall.  
  
The golden trio, walked out of the Great Hall, discussing the exchange program like everybody else around them.  
  
"So long as I don't get Malfoy, or any other Slytherin for that matter, I'll be happy." Harry said, as they walk into the common room, and made their way over to the message board. They passed Neville, who looked miserable.  
  
"Hey Neville, what's up mate?" Ron asked, concerned.  
  
"I got paired with Crabbe!" He squeaked.  
  
After offering their sympathies to their friend, Harry, Hermione, and Ron went to look who their partners were.  
  
Ron was first to look, and he groaned. "Padma Patil."  
  
"Isn't she the one you went to the Yule Ball with?" Hermione asked.  
  
The redhead next to her nodded numbly.  
  
"What country?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron checked the parchment. "France, with the Ryou family."  
  
"Well France is nice, I'm sure you love it there." Hermione said optimistically.  
  
"Right." Ron said dully. "Anyway, what about you Harry?"  
  
"Justin Finch-Fletchey, United States in...whoa! California, the Tate family!"  
  
Ron slumped his shoulders, looking disappointed. "Why do you get eh cool warm place, and I'm stuck with a bunch of cheese eating snobs?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Just lucky I guess."  
  
Shaking his head, Ron looked at Hermione. "What about you 'Mione?"  
  
Hermione looked at the parchment, and found her name, she groaned. "Why me?"  
  
"What's up 'Mione? It can't be that bad." Harry said, looking down the list, and finding her name. "It's not like you were paired up with MALFOY?!" He yelled, earning curious looks from the remaining students in the common room.  
  
Ron looked at the list. "No WAY! Has Dumbledore LOST it?! They can't pair you up with that ferret!"  
  
Sighing, Hermione said calmly. "I don't like it either Ron. But what can we do? Besides...I'm one up on Malfoy anyway...because he probably know next to nothing about muggles/"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes. That's true." An evil grin spread across his face. "Man that'll be a laugh when he tries to work a computer or something."  
  
Hermione chuckled, feeling a bit better about having to be paired up with Malfoy. "Let's see then...where will I be going?" She looked back at the list. "Oh! Hey Harry...we're both going to the United States!"  
  
At this, Ron looked even more put out, now his two best friends were going to the same country without him.  
  
Harry however, was thrilled; maybe they would be somewhere close so they could hang out.  
  
Hermione looked back the list grinning, but when she looked at where she was going to go, her face fell. "Maryland, with the Ivanouv's."  
  
(((((((()))))))  
  
Malfoy: YOU PAIRED ME UP WITH THAT MUD-  
  
Padfootlet: filing nails stop complaining Malfoy I could have had you paired up with Harry...  
  
Malfoy: glare  
  
Padfootlet: rolls eyes PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update! Oh and sorry about the shortness! I'll work on that the next chap! PROMISE! 


	2. At the airport

Padfootlet: Ok! Well...Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!!! Here's the next chap!!! And I'll will guarantee a next update no late than Tuesday! Sry..I know that's a lil long but I have a long weekend coming up!  
  
Malfoy: Why? ::raises eyebrow::  
  
Padfootlet: Horse show...anyway...  
  
Thanks too:  
  
Lily of the Shadow: WWWEEEE!!! Lol...well...your review wasn't very helpful...lol..what can I expect from you? Lol...j/k anyhoo...UPDATE THAT SIRIUS FIC!!! Lol...  
  
Moderndancer: Thanks for your review! Here's another chap!! I'm working on another one...lol  
  
Keddababy: Thanks for the review...HERE'S THE UPDATE!  
  
Hazel-Beka: ONE OF MY FAVORITE REVIEWERS!!! Lol...I'm glad you like my fics...lol...hope this one is as good as my last one! Lol...ENJOY!  
  
Nancy: Bonjour! Lol...Hey! I know some French! Lol...actually I'm going into French 3 this year...so...lol...YEA! lol...Thanks for the review...REVOIR! (I think I spelt that right..lol..I always get that spelled wrong...for sum reason)  
  
Fan-of-HP: Thanks for the review! Here's the update!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter then SIRIUS WHOULD BE MINE! And...he wouldn't have died either!  
  
((((((((())))))))  
  
September 3rd arrived, and the 6th years were lined up in the Entrance Hall having their wands taken away, and their bags checked for things like dungbombs, biting teacups, etc.  
  
Once Hermione passed the inspection, along with Harry and Ron (both of whom had their dungbombs and Weasley snack boxes taken from them), the three climbed into a carriage, andheaded to the Hogsmeade station, to take a portkey to the muggle airport in London.  
  
Since they were supposed to spend today spending time to get to know their muggle families, Dumbledore thought it best for them to take a portkey to the airport, then have them fly to wherever they were going, by airplane ("mental:, Ron said, when Hermione explained what airplanes were).  
  
The trio arrived at the station, where they met Hagrid.  
  
"Hello Hagrid!" Hermione greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Hermione, Ron, Harry!" Hagrid said.  
  
"Hey Hagrid!" The two boys greeted their friend.  
  
"Oh. Well, here comes the rest. Best get started then." Hagrid said, waving over the remaining 6th years.  
  
"Now, we have set up enough portkey's for each pair...An' dun be worried 'bout yer luggage, that'll be magically transported on the plane. Got it?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Good. Now." Hagrid continued, pulling out a piece of parchment from his pocket. "I'll be callin' you and yer partners' name and you'll be transported to the airport, where you'll meet a person with yer tickets."  
  
Everyone nodded again to show they understood.  
  
"Righ'...now, let's get started then...let's see here...Ron Weasley and Padma Patil."  
  
Hermione hugged Ron goodbye, then he made his way up to Hagrid, glancing at Padma, who looked indifferent to having to live with Ron for 3 months.  
  
Hagrid handed them a rolled up newspaper, and within seconds, they were gone.  
  
Next was Lisa Turpin and Pansy Parkinson, then Harry and Justin left.  
  
"Hermione Granger an'..." Hagrid stopped short of the name written next to Hermione's, but quickly recovered. "an' Draco Malfoy."  
  
Sighing, Hermione moved forward, without so much as glance towards Malfoy, who like Christmas had been cancelled.  
  
"Here ya are." Hagrid said, handing them an old boot. "Enjoy yerselves."  
  
Malfoy snorted and mumbled something that sounded like, "hardly", before he and Hermione disappeared.  
  
They arrived at the airport, in an old store, that had closed a few years ago, so they wouldn't attract muggles attention.  
  
"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy?" A voice said.  
  
"Yes." Hermione replied.  
  
"I'm Stan Perkin's. I'm just here to give you your plane tickets...now, you are going to the United States, Maryland, correct?" Stan said, checking the tickets in his hand.  
  
The teens nodded.  
  
"Are you both purebloods?" He asked.  
  
"No. I'm muggleborn." Hermione answered.  
  
"Good, good, then you shouldn't have any problems...and I'm guessing Mr. Malfoy is-"  
  
"Pureblood." Malfoy sneered, cutting the man off.  
  
"Of course. Well, I'll be giving these to you." Stan said, handing Hremione the plane tickets. "Your plane will be leaving at 12.ok?"  
  
Hermione nodded, while Draco just glared.  
  
"Good. Now, when you leave, make sure you do it so you don't attract attention to yourselves. Enjoy your next 3 months!"  
  
With that, Hermione and Draco left the old store and stepped out into the busy airport, where Hermione stored the tickets safely in her purse.  
  
"We've got about an hour before our plane leave so I think we should-"  
  
"Listen Granger." Malfoy cut her off. "If I had my way, I wouldn't even be doing this, and especially with a mudblood like you. And I don't need you telling me what to do."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine then." She pulled out Draco's plane ticket, and held it out for him. "Have a fun time finding your way through a muggle airport by yourself."  
  
Malfoy scowled, as Hermione grinned, both knew that Malfoy was completely clueless in the muggle world, and that she was the only way to not get lost.  
  
"No? Ok then I suggest that we at least PRETEND to get along, seeing as we're going ot be stuck living with each other for 3 months." Hermione said, stuffing the ticket back in her purse.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes again, and began to walk, slightly ahead of Malfoy. "Sonce we've got about an hour, I think we should get something to eat, because even though we're first class, the airplane food is still dreadful."  
  
"Just one problem Granger. I don't have any money." Malfoy said.  
  
Hermione just shrugged. "That's alright. I have enough to get us both something small."  
  
"I don't want your charity-"  
  
"Fine, then go hungry for all I care." She replied coolly as they entered the food court, and got in line at a small food counter.  
  
Malfoy scowled. "Fine. But don't expect me to pay you back."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes again. "I wasn't."  
  
"Next! Hello ma'am what would you like?" A young woman at the counter said.  
  
Hermione ordered her food and then turned to Draco.  
  
"What?" He growled.  
  
"What do you want you dolt?!"  
  
Scowling, Malfoy said, "Just whatever you have. "He pointed at the muffin and the hot chocolate in Hermione's hand.  
  
"You could say please."  
  
Malfoy's scowl deepened, "I don't say please to 2nd class mud-"  
  
"Excuse me! SOME of us want to order our food before Christmas!" A man said rudely, from somewhere in the line, forming behind the two teens.  
  
Malfoy growled and plunged his hand into his jacket pocket, but found he was gone. "Dammit." He cursed, turning to glare at the man. "You lucked out mug-"  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione hissed.  
  
The blond turned and glared at her, before stalking off in the other direction, with Hermione following him with both drinks and muffins.  
  
"You idiot! Do you realize what you could have done if you had called him a muggle!" She hissed, as she fell into step with him.  
  
He didn't answer, but noticed that one of the hot chocolates were slipping, and grabbed it before it fell.  
  
"Um...thanks." Hermione said, surprised that he helped her.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Flight 164, to Washington D.C, now boarding, 1st class passengers." A voice said, from over the intercom.  
  
Sighing, Hermione began walking to gate 164, and beckoned Malfoy to follow her. "C'mon." She said dully. This was going to be a long 3 months.  
  
((((((())))))  
  
Malfoy: I'M NOT DOING IT!  
  
Padfootlet: YES you are! ::pulls out wand::  
  
Malfoy: FINE! Review! Or I'll hex you all! Happy?  
  
Padfootlet: ::smile:: ::nod:: 


	3. The Old Line State

Padfootlet: Ok...well...Here's the next chapter!!!!  
  
Reviwers!  
  
Catty-san!!!!: Ok! Here's the next chapter! AND KAI SHUT UP NOW!!!! Lol...hehehe...::plots Kai's demise:: hehe...just kidding...well...  
  
SweetLilRee: Ok...here's the next chap! ENJOY!  
  
Keddababy: Ok...here's the next chapter! I don't like this one much tho...  
  
LilChocolateAngl: ::bows:: isn't it? Lol...this fic is gonna be SO fun to write! Lol...  
  
Hazel-Beka: yea...I know what ya mean...lol...hehe...ok...enjoy this chapter!  
  
Anna: Here's the update!  
  
DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
Malfoy: Thankfully she doesn't own Harry Potter...  
  
Kai: Or beyblade...  
  
Padfootlet: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!  
  
(((((((((((())))))))))  
  
Hermione and Draco stepped off the plane, and thankfully, the fight had gone better than expected.  
  
"Dammit. Why do muggles want to fly those things?" Malfoy complained.  
  
"Well how else are they going to travel long distances?" Hermione shot back.  
  
Malfoy didn't say anything, he just knew he had made a new discovery, he HATED planes.  
  
"I'm guessing you two are Hermione and Draco?" A voice said from behind them.  
  
They turned around and saw a girl with dark brown hair and red streaks, with sapphire blue eyes. She wore baggy black cargo pants, and a white t- shirt with Thomas Stone field hockey on the front. Next to her was a guy with flame red hair that stood up like a bulls horns with 2 bangs hanging in his face. He had ice blue eyes, and baggy jeans on with a plain black t- shirt on.  
  
"What's it to you?" Malfoy asked, rudely.  
  
The redhead raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, unless want to spend 3 months living on the streets then that's fine with me." He said coolly, smirking when Malfoy scowled.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Excuse him, he has some kind of phobia about being polite."  
  
Malfoy glared at her, but Hermione simply ignored him.  
  
"So, you're Hermione and Draco then?" The girl said.  
  
"Yes. Are you the people we'll be staying with?" Hermione asked, politely.  
  
"Yeah. I'm Korimi, and this is my brother Tala."  
  
"Nice hair." Draco sneered at Tala, who simply gave him 'you-not worth-my- time' look.  
  
Korimi rolled her eyes. "It sticks up like that naturally...c'mon let's get your things..the sooner we leave the less time Ian has to destroy the house." She said, walking to the baggage pick-up, with her brother.  
  
"Who's Ian?" Hermione asked, as she and Draco followed the two teens.  
  
"He lives with us and our Aunt Sara. Along with two of our other friends. You'll meet them when we get to the house. They're at school right now." Tala said simple.  
  
"Oh. So, how old are you?"  
  
"You talk too much you know that Granger? Spare us all and shut up!" Malfoy said annoyed, he was getting a headache and her talking wasn't helping.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "I was only trying to get to know them better Malfoy."  
  
"These your trunks?" Korimi said, breaking up the fight.  
  
Hermione looked at the trunks next to Korimi and nodded.  
  
"Good. C'mon", She got Hermione's trunk and started walking.  
  
Draco began following her, expecting Tala to get his things for him. Yeah right.  
  
"Not going to get your luggage?" Tala's cool voice said, as he walked pass the blond, smirking at him.  
  
Draco glared at his retreating figure and picked up his trunk and followed the others.  
  
The teens entered the parking lot and walked over to a black limo that was waiting for them.  
  
"Our friend Kai is letting us borrow his limo." Korimi said simply, as she opened the trunk of the limo and put the trunks in with some help from her brother, ignoring Hermione, who was looking at the limo in disbelief. "Because my brother decided to ruin MY Mercedes."  
  
"It wasn't my fault. The guy rear ended me!" Tala shot back  
  
"He wouldn't have rear ended you if Bryan hadn't been flicking him off for the hell of it!" Korimi said, as she got in the limo and Tala entered after her, still fighting with her. Then Draco and Hermione entered.  
  
"Whatever Tala. Just tell the driver we're ready to go." Korimi said.  
  
Tala rolled his eyes, and pushed the intercom button and told the drive they were ready to go. "Happy?" He said sarcastically.  
  
Korimi rolled her eyes. "Ecstatic."  
  
Tala rolled his eyes, and looked across of him, and looked at Draco, who was trying to put as much space between him and Hermione as possible, while glaring out the window.  
  
"So, how old are you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"17." Tala said shortly.  
  
"16. Tala's a senior and I'm a junior." Korimi said.  
  
"A what?" Draco said.  
  
Korimi sighed. "It's means I'm in my 3rd year of high school, and Tala is in his last."  
  
As a response, Draco just looked out the window.  
  
"So we're going to be in the same grade then?" Hermione asked.  
  
Korimi shrugged. "Guess."  
  
Hermione looked out the window and saw that they were passing the capitol.  
  
"Oh! This is fascinating! Washington looks so beautiful! Will we get to come back?" She said excitedly.  
  
Korimi shrugged again. "If you want. It's not as great as everyone thinks."  
  
Tala smirked. "That's because we live 45 minutes away and we know the true D.C."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
Korimi sighed. "Nothing."  
  
A half hour passed, and Draco finally dsaid something.  
  
"PLEASE tell me your house is better than these." He said rudely, jabbing his thumb towards the small houses on the street.  
  
Korimi glared at him. "You know. Right now you'll be lucky if I let you sleep in the barn. So just keep your mouth shut before I make you keep it shut."  
  
Draco glared at her, he was about to retort when Tala cut him off.  
  
"Don't even bother blondie you'll be sleeping in the house, our aunt won't make you sleep out in the barn."  
  
"So, where DO you live?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Canterburn, in Charles County." Korimi said.  
  
10 minutes later, the pulled into a house with a long drive way, with tree's lining it one both sides.  
  
Hermione looked ahead to the house. It was huge! Even Malfoy was impressed, but he wasn't going to admit it of course.  
  
The house was white with a porch that wrapped around to the side. With a few trees in the huge yard, and a bunch of flower bed around the house.  
  
Korimi got out and the others followed. "Don't worry about your bags. Bryan abd Spencer will get them when they get home from school." She said, walking up the side walk to the house, after saying a few words to the limo driver.  
  
They entered the house, and it was even bigger than then how it looked from the outside. The foyer they were standing in was large, and the study, kitchen, and sun room branched off from it.  
  
Korimi gave them a tour of the house. The kitchen had a bar, so you could eat at it, a formal dining room and a living room was connected to it. Next was the upstairs, it had 8 rooms, and even a gym, complete with punching bag. Korimi showed them to their rooms, then headed outside to show them the backyard.  
  
All Hermione could do was stare. The yard had a pool with a hot tub connected to it, and a huge barn, complete with horses.  
  
"Wow." Hermione breathed.  
  
"Hey Korimi!" A voice came from inside the house.  
  
They turned to where the voice came from. Standing on the deck was a small kid with goggle on top of his head, and had navy hair.  
  
"Hey midget." Korimi smirked, when Ian glared at her nickname for him. "This is Ian. He's a sophmore. But he's SUPPOSED to be a freshman...skipped a year."  
  
"A what?" Malfoy asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Korimi sighed again. "A freshman is a person's first year in high school, and sophomore is a person in their 2nd year in high school."  
  
"Korimi your damn cat got black hair all over my bed!" A lavender haired teen followed by Tala and a blond followed.  
  
Korimi rolled her eyes. "Well then close your door Bryan." She turned to Hermione and Draco. "This is Bryan. "She pointed to the lavender haired teen. "And this is Spencer" She pointed to the blond.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Hermione said politely, while Draco said nothing.  
  
"This kid a mute or something?" Bryan said jokingly, pointing to Draco, who scowled.  
  
"No, I just don't talk to those below me." He sneered.  
  
"Sounds like Kai talking to Tyson." Ian muttered to his friends, who snickered.  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You'll meet him tomorrow at school. Along with Rei and Catty." Korimi said.  
  
"Well, Aunt Sarah isn't going to be here till late tonight, so we're on our own for dinner." Tala said.  
  
"Ok. Make sure Ian doesn't cook this time." Korimi said, and Ian stuck out his tongue.  
  
Tala turned to leave, as did Ian, Spencer and Bryan, who looked over his shoulder.  
  
"It would be advised blondie that you don't disrespect your hosts. After all, we could just send you to live on the streets for 3 months." He said, before walking away with the others.  
  
(((((((()))))))  
  
Padfootlet: OK! I'm updating sooner than expected! So, KUDOS FOR ME!  
  
Malfoy: If only I hate my wand, that lavender haired-  
  
Bryan: Care to continue Malfoy?  
  
Malfoy: ::pale::  
  
Ian: Review! 


	4. Class schedules and sports

Padfootlet: HEY!! Sry for the long wait!! I was busy with school work -- IT'S SUMMER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!! Baka teachers...  
  
Reviewers!!!!  
  
Lily of the Shadow: isn't it? Lol..hehe...but everything is amusing to you so...lol...yea...oh and HAHA!!! I CORRUPTED YOU!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! FEEL MY RATH!!! Lol...  
  
ToXiC-SeOuL-FiRe: actually I do...but some things my spell checker misses because which ever word I misspell might actually be a word...so yea....anyhoo...thanks for the review...glad you like the fic...  
  
SweetLilRee- lol...hehe I aim to please...lol..anyhoo...yea...flicking someone off for the hell of it is something Bryan would do too...lol  
  
Hazel-Beka- NO!!! GRR!!! NOT FAIR!! I HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET!! IT HASN'T COME OUT OVER HERE!!!!! GRR...HASBRO PPL SUCK!!! ::sigh:: but the 1st 2 dvd's came out on Tuesday...lol...so I have to get them!! Lol...and I need to get the ucut version too...damn...they cut out all the good stuff...lol...ook..thanks for the review!!  
  
Catty Hiwatari: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!! YOU'RE MEAN!! HOW DARE YOU CORRUPT ME TO INUYASHA!!! GRRRR!!! As if corrupting me to Beyblade wasn't enough!!!! Oh and you character will show up next chap!! And so will Liz!!!  
  
Skyler hiwatari: YEP! cuz beyblade is the next best thing next to Harry Potter!   
  
ShimmeringEvil: sry...but this IS a DM/HG ..anyhoo...hope you will still read despite the pairing...cuz it's gonna take a while for them to even become friends...  
  
DISLCLAIMER!  
  
Padfootlet: Can I PLEASE have Draco?  
  
Lawyer: No...  
  
Padfootlet: ANYONE?!  
  
Lawyer: No...  
  
Padfootlet: damn...  
  
(((((((((((())))))))  
  
Dinner was interesting, but thankfully nothing went too wrong. Now, both Draco and Hermione were in the living room with Korimi, choosing their classes for school.  
  
Hermione already had most of her classes chosen, but Draco kept getting distracted by the t.v.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
Draco turned his head and glared at Korimi. "What?"  
  
Sighing, Korimi picked up the remote and turned off the t.v. "Hate to disturb you, but you need to pick your classes."  
  
Draco glared at her, but picked up the class selection sheet and looked through it. "Why are there so many?" He said, frustrated, mainly because there we so many and he had heard of none of these subjects before.  
  
"Because it's high school, that's' why." Korimi said, grabbing the schedule from his hands. "Here, I'll help."  
  
"I don't NEED your help." Draco growled, snatching back the schedule.  
  
Korimi raised an eyebrow. "Ok. Good luck with that then."  
  
Draco turned back to the sheet, and scowled, handing it back to Korimi, who grinned.  
  
"Ok, well, you need to take all honors, because that's what your headmaster said. So...you'll take honors chemistry, English-"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, I can speak perfect English." Malfoy sneered.  
  
Korimi grinned. "Yea...and so can I...it's not a class where you LEARN English Malfoy, it's just called that."  
  
When he didn't answer, Korimi continued. The finally got the schedules done, and Korimi pulled something else out. "Ok. Well, before you guys get your schedules, you'll be following me to all of my classes for a few days. And..." She handed them 2 pamphlets. "You need to pick a sport to play."  
  
"What?! No way." Draco snarled. "I play quidditch, not some rinkie-dink muggle sport."  
  
"Well it's kinda required Malfoy." Korimi shot back.  
  
Without another word, Malfoy opened the pamphlet, and flipped through, the only sport that caught his attention was soccer. "Fine. I'll play soccer...happy?" He said, handing the pamphlet back to Korimi, who smile.  
  
"Ecstatic." She said sarcastically. "Soccer is actually an awesome sport."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Hm..." Hermione couldn't decide what sport to pick. "I don't know. I've never been that good at sports."  
  
"What a surprise." Draco muttered, earning a glare from both Hermione and Korimi.  
  
"Well. I play field hockey. And I love it, so you can try that if you want." Korimi offered.  
  
Hermione laughed. "But I never even picked up a stick! I have no clue how to play the game!"  
  
Korimi however grinned. "Then you'll be like most of our team. Most people that play on our team knew nothing about field hockey when they first came. Besides, you'll have me and the coaches, plus the other girls on the team to help you out."  
  
"Oh...well...alright then. I suppose I can give it a try." Hermione said.  
  
Korimi beamed. "Excellent."  
  
"You guys done yet?" A voice said, it was Bryan.  
  
Korimi turned to him and grinned. "Yea. Just finished."  
  
"Corrupt Granger to field hockey like you did Catty?" Bryan grinned.  
  
Korimi grinned back. "Yep."  
  
The lavender haired teen rolled his eyes. "So I'm guessing I'm going to be stuck babysitting them tomorrow at the doctors office with you and Tala then?"  
  
Draco looked at Bryan. "Doctors?! You mean those madmen that stick needles in people?!" He said slightly panicked.  
  
Bryan grinned. :Yea. And they cut people up to and take out their insides too." He said nastily, causing Draco to pale.  
  
Korimi rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to him. He has an over-active imagination. Anyway, you're only going to get a physical, all they do is make sure your healthy."  
  
Draco still didn't look convinced, Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Malfoy, you're 16, don't act like such a baby."  
  
Draco glared at her and opened his mouth to retort.  
  
"They fight like an old married couple you know that?" Tala said coming into the living room, amused.  
  
He received two glares, both from Hermione and Draco for this.  
  
"Ouch. Two glares Tala." Bryan said, grinning.  
  
"Shut it...anyway. Aunt Sara has to go to New York tonight, so we're on our own. And we're getting up early tomorrow got it?"  
  
Korimi nodded. "Fine."  
  
Soon after, they all went to bed.  
  
((((((((((((((()))))))))))  
  
Padfootlet: yea...ook...sucky chap I know...but next chapter WILL be better! PROMISE! Anndd...POLL!  
  
Next chap will be:  
  
First day of school  
  
The next day...Shopping at the mall and going to the doctors...  
  
Malfoy: I'M NOT GETTING THE SHOT!!!  
  
Padfootlet: Baby...  
  
Malfoy: ::glare::  
  
Tala: REVIEW! 


	5. Doctors and Shopping

Padfootlet: Ok..well this is gonna be my last update for like a week cuz I'm leaving on Friday to go camping with my friend...then I'm going to field hockey camp on Sunday and it's in Delaware so I won't be back till next Thursday...BUT I will have about 2 chaps ready to update when I get back! Promise!  
  
Reviewers!  
  
Catty Hiwatari: HERE'S THE UPDATE!!! YOUR TURN!! YOU PROMISED! Lol...  
  
SweetLilRee-Well honors isn't that hard..it's just all the freakin summer work you have to do for them... which always sux...lol..anyhoo..thanks for the review! Here's the update!  
  
Artemisgrrl- don't worry, the romance will come...I can't jut have them jump at each other cuz...well that would just be too OOC on their part...cuz they've hated each other for so long...anyhoo..glad you like the fic...ENJOY!  
  
sassy-diva2004- Yes yes..I kno I kno ::bows:: lol..thanks...I didn't like the last chap much tho...but w/e as long as I get reviews I guess I'm going good...lol...ENJOY THE UPDATE!  
  
TheManWhoLetTheBoyLive- hehe..LOVE the name...lol...it's humorous...lol...anyhoo...I ride thoroughbreds... not racing...I don hunter divisions at shows...well I WILL once I can get my form perfect...lol...anyhoo...why? DO you ride? Anyhoo...HERE'S THE UPDATE!  
  
Trucalifornian0 thanks... I always try to keep the characters personality. Thanks for the review! ENJOY!  
  
Hazel-Beka-yea yea rub it in why don't ya? -- baka...j/k...lol...anyhoo...well I might get your review...I won't be home till next Thursday...I'M GOING TO FIELD HOCKEY CAMP!!! Lol...It's SO much fun...lol...anyhoo...HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAP!!  
  
Emmy- not really...I knew SOME people would notice...like ppl like you and others who watch beyblade...lol...ok...so ya caught me...lol...a few other ppl caught it too...lol...well...I LOVE beyblade..and I LOVE Harry Potter...lol...so...yea...you get my point...lol...anyhoo...HERE'S THE UPDATE!  
  
Keddababy- Lol...well SOMEONE has to right? Lol...anyhoo...ENJOY THE CHAP!  
  
biddiebabe93- OK..here's more!!! Hope you like this chap!   
  
DISLAIMER!!!  
  
Padfootlet: Do I have too?  
  
Kai/Malfoy: ::glare::  
  
Padfootlet: ::sigh:: fine... I don't own ANYTHING!!!  
  
Max: HERE'S THE CHAPTER!!! ::looks at Padfootlet:: Do I get my sugar now?!  
  
(((((((((((((((())))))))))  
  
"Malfoy! Time to get up!"  
  
Draco had been sleeping soundly until a loud voice jerked him from his sleep. "Go away." He muttered.  
  
"Sorry blondie, but you have to get up. It's 8:30, and your doctors appointment is at 10."  
  
Draco pulled the covers away from his head, and glared at Korimi, who was leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
Korimi rolled her eyes, and grinned. "Nothing. Now get dressed, Ian decided to be nosey (A/N: No pun intended) and go through your stuff, and he noticed you only had wizard clothes."  
  
"So. What's wrong with that?" Malfoy shot back.  
  
"Well, seeing as you aren't IN the wizarding world, you kinda need muggle clothing jack ass" Korimi replied sarcastically, causing Draco to glare at her. "So." She continued. "We're going to the mall after your appointment."  
  
Draco sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I already told you. I am NOT getting some nut job to stick a needle in me."  
  
"Actually, you are, and I don't care if I have to get Spencer to carry you into the office. Now get up, or I'll send Bryan in." With that, she left the room, and shut the door behind her.  
  
Draco glared at the closed door before getting up and changing into the clothes that were obviously laid out for him.  
  
He went downstairs when he was finished, then around 9:30 they left for the doctors office.  
  
Once they arrived, they sat in the waiting room, waiting (duh) for Draco's and Hermione's names to be called.  
  
Bryan looked up from his book, and grinned when he saw Draco.  
  
The poor kid was trying to act calm, but he was failing miserably.  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco nearly jumped out of his skin when his name was called.  
  
"That's you blondie." Tala said, getting up as well.  
  
Malfoy glared a the redhead. "I know who it is Ivanouv."  
  
Tala grinned. "Well that's good. Because if you didn't, then I would have been worried fi you didn't know your own name."  
  
Draco continued to glare at Tala, before getting up and following the nurse to the back, with Tala following as well.  
  
"Stand on this, so we can get your weight."  
  
Draco reluctantly did as he was told, and stepped on the scale, and watched as the nurse took his weight. Then she took his height, before telling him to step down. She took his pulse, and his blood pressure, then took out a small cup.  
  
"Take this to the bathroom, and give a urine sample." The nurse said, handing him the cup.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"She means-"  
  
"I know what she means." Malfoy snapped, cutting off Tala, who was looking thoroughly amused. "And no way....that's completely discusting."  
  
Tala rolled his eyes. "Wuss."  
  
Glaring at the redhead, Draco stalked off, muttering about something, Tala only caught 'my father,' in Draco's furious muttering of curses. Malfoy shut the door, just as Korimi and Hermione came by the office to get Hermione's weight and stuff done.  
  
Hermione was MUCH more lenient than Draci had been, she had done everything she was told without question. By the time the nurse finished with her height and weight Draco had come into the office, and stopped dead when he saw Hermione and Korimi, as if having to do this in front of Tala wasn't bad enough. But now he was even more embarrassed.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Just put it there." The nurse said pointing to the counter. "Then please go to the door on your next left and wait for the doctor to finish your physical."  
  
Draco did as he was told, purposely not looking at anyone, but he could tell Hermione was almost as embarrassed as he was, and Korimi and Tala were simply amused.  
  
They finally left the office and Draco was NOT in a good mood.  
  
"Ok. Lunch then we can go to the mall." Korimi said as they got into Tala's black BMW. They had lunch at McDonalds, where Draco kept watching the little kids play in the play place curiously. About a half hour later they walked into a large mall.  
  
They walked into Pacific Sun, and searched for some clothes for Malfoy, and even got some for Hermione.  
  
They walked out with about 3 bags in hand, then they all split up. Hermione and Draco went shopping for more clothes, and Korimi and the others had to pick up the Tyson, Spencer, and Ian from school, since Kai's car couldn't fit 6 people.  
  
Hermione and Draco walked into American Eagle, and both noticed a bunch of girls were checking Draco out, making him uncomfortable. The two walked into the men's section, where Draco grudgingly let Hermione help him pick out shirt and pants sizes, then Hermione walked away to find herself some clothes (Korimi gave them her credit card and told them to get whatever they wanted).  
  
"Hey, need any help?" A girl came up and asked Draco.  
  
"No." He said shortly, but the girl didn't get the hint, she looked at the shirts he was holding.  
  
"You know." She took a shirt off the closest rack, this would look even better on you then those." She pointed at the shirts in his hand.  
  
Hermione looked over to see how Draco was doing without her help, and saw about 3 girls hitting on him, and him looking none to thrilled about the situation, because where ever he would go, they would just follow. She smirked, she wanted to just sit back and watch as the cocky bad ass Draco Malfoy was molested by a bunch of muggle girls, but she was too nice to do that to even Malfoy, so she put down the shirt she was looking at and walked over.  
  
"Oh there you are Draco." She said, grabbing his arm. "C'mon let's get out of here. I don't see much I like."  
  
Draco looked at her weird, but then contemplated his choices, stay here and be attacked by a bunch of muggle girls, or go with the mudblood and be safe. Neither choice really did his pride any good, but he rather go with option 2 because at least Hermione wasn't jumping all over him.  
  
He let her lead him out of the shop, before jerking his arm out of his grasp, and walking briskly to the next store, Hot Topic (A/N: LOVE that store!!!)  
  
"You're welcome Malfoy. I didn't HAVE to help you, you know." Hermione scoffed.  
  
"Hn." Was all Draco said, as he looked at some shirts. "Thanks. I guess." He said, though it was barely audible, Hermione heard it, and was in shock, did Malfoy just thank her?  
  
They finally got all the clothes they wanted, then met up with Korimi, before going back to the house.  
  
(((((((())))))  
  
Padfootlet: OK! That's all!! I hope you liked this chap! Next chap won't be up for almost 2 weeks! SRY!!!! ::hides:: DON'T HURT ME!!!  
  
Malfoy: ::rolls eyes:: Just review 


	6. First day of school

Padfootlet: I'M BACK!!! And I know I promised 2 chaps but Field hockey camp was so freakin exhausting and I didn't have time to write 2 chaps...BUT HERE'S ONE CHAP!!! Lol...

REVIEWS!!

Hazel-Beka- lol...gomen...well here's a chap to cheer you up! And if it makes you feel any better field hockey camp wasn't all that great...I was sore all freakin week! I couldn't sit! Lol...ook...ENJOY! Oh and HA! I rented the G-rev dvd on Netflix...so I can keep it as long as I want till I send it back!! HAHAHHA!!! I SAW EPS 4 5 AND 6!!! Lol...

Catty Hiwatari- HEY! I'M TALKIN TO YOU ONLINE!!!! Lol...I LOVED YOUR LAST CHAP!! Lol...ok...I'M UPDATING!! YOUR TURN!! Lol

trucalifornian- thanx...camping was fun...camp...well....no comment...the games were fun but other than that....you get my point...lol

SweetLilRee- lol..wow..shakspear? lol...we have to read Their eyes were watching God and In the Time of the Butterflies...don't ask...lol...ok...well hope this makes you a LIL happier! Lol

ToXiC-SeOuL-FiRe- here's the chap!!!

skyler moon wolf- YAY!!! A patient reviewer!!! Need more of reviewers like you! Lol...

XxXHermione-GrangerXxX- thanx...hope you enjoy this next chap!

Fan-Of-HP- well I dunno if this chap is any longer...but I'M BACK!!! Lol...

Monique- don't worry....there will be A LOT more Draco Hermione as they have classes by themselves...I just needed to introduce all the characters...ok...well Here's the update!

mezapizza- thank you! Hope you like this chap!

ShimmeringEvil- well I'M BACK! So here's the update!

Sacagawea- ::bows:: thank you...I try I try...lol...j/p but I'm glad that you like the fic...ENJOY THIS CHAP!

winterspirit- cute name...here's the update!

FlamingArrow a.k.a.GinnyWeasly- hehe...sry..well here's the update!

joymouse-8675309- thank you...well here's the update!

DISCLAIMER!!!

Padfootlet: uh...no own?

(((((())))))

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

WHAM!

"Bloody muggle contraption." Draco muttered as he threw the alarm clock against the wall, and prepared to go back to sleep, when Hermione walked in.

"Malfoy. Do you mind? You're not even out of bed yet and-" She cut herself off when she noticed his bare, and well sculpted chest.

Draco noticed Hermione staring at him, and smirked. "Like what you see mudblood?" He sneered, causing Hermione to snap out of her reverie, and snort.

"As if Malfoy, like I would ever be attracted to a ferret like you." Hermione scoffed 'Though he does have nice abs...WAIT! Where the hell did that come from? I'm tired, that's all, it's early...that's it.' Hermione thought to herself.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting you're attracted to ferrets Granger?" He said mockingly.

Hermione glared at him, before sniffing angrily and stalking off to get ready for school.

Malfoy smirked, the great Hermione Granger wasn't able to come up with a witty come back, his day was turning out better than he thought it would.

((((((())))))

Draco and Hermione arrived at school with Korimi and the others at 7:15, just as the morning bell rang, giving them 15 minutes till first period started. Hermione was excited, Draco simply wanted to go back to Hogwarts.

"Ok, we need to go to the guidance office real quick." Korimi said, walking through the crowded hallway. "Oh and Tala, tell Rei I'll meet him after 1st period ok?" She said over her shoulder, and smirking when her brother scowled at her. "And PLEASE don't kill him."

At this Tala simply glared at his sister's retreating back, and Ian and the others laughed at him.

Hermione looked at questionably at Korimi, who just shook her head and grinned.

"Don't worry about it. You'll see later." Was all she said.

Not long after, Korimi led Draco and Hermione past the cafeteria and to a door at the far end of the hallway. They walked through the door into an office that had a narrow hallway branching off of it leading to smaller offices. Korimi led them through the narrow hallway, ignoring the lady at the desk right by the door, who was sorting out a bunch of papers on her desk.

They came to a door, and Korimi knocked, when the door opened, it revealed a man about 40 sitting in a large chair, he had brown hair and a brown goatee.

"Hey Mr. Bones." (A/N: No relation to Susan Bones) Korimi greeted, stepping into the office, with Hermione and Draco following.

Mr. Bones greeted them and pulled out 2 sheets of paper, handing one to Hermione and the other to Draco. "Here are your schedules, we got them done earlier than expected...but I think they should shadow you just for today so they can know their way around the school better."

Korimi nodded in understanding, and said goodbye to the counselor, and left the office.

"Well." Korimi said, as they weaved through the halls. "That didn't take long so we still have-" She paused as the 5 minute bell rang. "5 minutes before the first class, so I'll introduce you to Catty and the others."

They made their way to a small of ppl, around some lockers.

"I thought Tala said you weren't going to make it thos morning." A boy with raven hair said, as Korimi, Draco and hermione came by the small group.

"Well I dodn't know that Mr. Bones already got their schedules finished." Korimi replied, kidding the boy on the cheek. Hermione noticed Tala scowl and look pointedly from the couple, apparently Korimi and Rei noticed as well, because Korimi rolled her eyes and Rei sighed and shook his head. That's when Hermione got a good look at Rei. His hair was almost down to his ankles! She mentally slapped herself for not noticing it before. Though it was bound back by a white sash, and his bangs were held up with a red bandana that had a ying yang sign in the middle of it, so you could see his bright amber eyes. Hermione admitted that he was very good looking.

"Hermione."

"Huh?" Came the oh so intelligent answer.

"This is my boyfriend Rei Kon." She said, though Hermione had already figured that out.

"This is his twin sister, Catty, and her anti-social boyfriend, Kai Hiwatari." Korimi said, pointing to a girl with hair exactly like Rei's, it was bound back just like his, but she didn't have a bandana, her bangs fell loosely around her face. She was standing next to a boy with two toned blue hair. He was leaning against a locker a little farther from the group, with his arms crossed across his chest, and his eyes closed, but at the mention of his name his eyes snapped open, to reveal deep crimson orbs, which could penetrate anything they looked at. But the most peculiar thing about him was that he was triangles painted on his face, two on each side of his face, that made him look intimidating and untouchable.

Tyson's not here I guess, Kenny always goes to the computer lbs before school even starts, and Max is in California with his mom." Korimi said, once the introductions were over.

"What's with the triangles?" Draco sneered, at Kai, who merely glared at him. Draco tried to hold his gaze, but like most, he failed, and looked away.

Catty looked at her watch and cursed. "We're gonna be late AGAIN!" She grabbed Kai's hand and took off down the hall.

"I guess I should go too." Rei said as Spencer, Ian, and Bryan dragged Tala to their class. Rei gave Korimi a quick kiss then headed off to his first class as well.

Draco, Hermione and Korimi entered the classroom just after the bell rang, and were immediately met by a somewhat exasperated teacher.

"Late AGAIN Miss Ivanouv?" The teacher sighed, but Korimi simply said "yea" before asking where Draco and Hermione should sit. The teacher pointed to two desks in the back, before beginning the English lesson.

Only 5 minutes into the lesson and Draco already felt like he was sitting in History of magic, maybe muggle classes weren't much different from the one's at Hogwarts. He began to doze off when a paper was slipped on his desk. It was a not written in Hermione's handwriting.

'you should pay attention you kno.'

Draco rolled his eyes and wrote back, he needed SOMETHING to do.

'Mind your own business' He wrote mudblood, but for some reason scratched it out and put Granger instead.

Hermione saw the scratch out and could make out the word mudblood. She glanced over at him, but the bell rang and everyone left to go to their next class.

((((((()))))))

Padfootlet: OK! THAT'S ALL PPL!!!

Tala: REVIEW!


	7. First Day of School part 2

Padfootlet: well I'm guessing not many ppl liked the last chap..I didn't gewt as many reviews for it...ok...well hope this chap is better...

REVEIWERS!!!

SweetLilRee- wow...you started school already? O.o;, that sux...I odn't start till the 30th lol...well sry...hope this cheers ya up a lil...

Catty Hiwatari- of course...you HAVE to have your morning coke...lol...just like I need my morning hot chocolate!! lol...GOT to be hyper for French!!! Lol...HERE'S THE UPDATE!! HAPPY? Lol...

joymouse-8675309- thanks

Lily of the Shadow- hhmm...heh heh...::plots:: ACK! STUPID CORRUPTER!!! Lol...you show up soon...heh heh...on the weekend we have a cookout and....well...let's just say Tala has to wash his hair by the end of it...heh heh heh...

biddiebabe93- ::bows:: thank you, thank you! And here's another chapter!!! Lol...

Hazel-Beka- lol..YAY!! HAHA! I can watch G-rev!! XP lol...HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAP!

Disclaimer:

Korimi: Do I REALLY have to do this? --

Kai: ::hold dog treats over fire:: you want the treats to be burned mutt?

Korimi: ::glare:: I hate being a wolf demon...--

Rei: would you two stop fighting? Korimi-chan doesn't own Three Day's Grace I hate Everything About You, Harry Potter, or Beyblade...

(((((((((())))))))))

The day had gone by uneventfully, classes were boring as hell, and the food at lunch was bad.

"How can you eat this crap?!" Draco complained, as the others simply shrugged.

"Would you rather go hungry for the rest of the day then pass out at soccer practice?" Korimi said, raising an eyebrow at the blond.

They finished lunch and headed to 6th period, French.Once again, Draco and Hermione found themselves sitting next to each other, like al the other classes they had that day. But at least they had come to a silent agreement to be civil to each other. But that didn't mean they had to talk to each other. Hermione would talk to Korimi and the others, while Draco would just keep to himself.

The class began, and Draco, not knowing more than 'bonjour' and 'oui' was completely lost, and began to lose all attentiveness. He looked at Hermione, who looked as if she wasn't fairing much better. They weren't used to having 7 classes a day (not including lunch), so both of them we exhausted.

Sighing to himself, Draco took out a piece of paper and wrote a note to Hermione like she had done that morning. He had no idea WHY he was writing to her, but he was bored out of his skull and needed SOMETHING to do.

(A/N: **Bold** is Draco and _Italics_ are Hermione)

**Looks like I'm not the only one that's having trouble staying awake.**

Hermione looked at the note, puzzled as to why Draco was writing to her, she looked at him quizzically, but he simply shrugged ad whispered.

"Got anything better to do Granger? At least this way we stay awake and LOOk like we're paying attention."

"I know, but-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger, but even though you are only here for today, that does not give you the right to talk and disturb those around you." The teacher said strernly.

Hermione flushed and mumbled an apology, while Draco simply shrugged off the teacher who went back to writng the congregation of the word 'boir' meaning to drink, on the board.

Sighing, Hermione wrote back.

_I'm having trouble staying awake because I forgot how unbelievably boring muggle schooling is._

**Makes you feel sorry for muggles doesn't it?**

_Why aren't you being an insufferable arse all the sudden? All the sudden you're actually being civil._

Draco read this and smirked.

**If you haven't noticed Granger, I've been more civil without Potter and Weasley breathing down my neck and making my life more of a living hell.**

When Hermione read this she thought back on how most of the encounters she had, had with Malfoy, most of the things he did and said were directed to Harry and Ron.

_What's with all the mudblood comments then?_

**Potters' and Weasley's reaction to them.**

Hermione was surprised to say the least, but the bell rang before she could write back.

"Well then Malfoy, since Harry and Ron aren't here, can you MANAGE to be friendly to me for the next 3 months?" Hermione said as they followed Korimi and Catty out the door.

"Hn. Whatever Granger. Just don't assume anything will change once we get back to Hogwarts. The only reason I'm agreeing to this is because I have no one else to talk to." Draco replied as they entered the band room.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "In case you didn't notice Mal- Draco, we live with 5 other people our age."

"Hn." Was all he said, though he couldn't figure out why Hermione had called him by his first name. 'Probably just her way of being more friendly.' He thought to himself.

"We have 7th period as a free study period, but Mr. McCay let's us use the band room so we can practice." Korimi said as Tala and Kai walked in.

"Hey sis." Tala said, as Catty sat behind the drumset and Kai got out his guitar.

"Hey." Korimi said, as she took her guitar out of the case as Tala did the same.

"You're in a band?" Hermine asked.

Korimi nodded.

Catty played drums, Tala played bass guitar, while Korimi and Kai were both lead vocalists and guitarists.

"What's your name?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wolfs Rain, it's some show that Ian likes to watch, and the name just kinda stuck." Korimi said, as she tuned her guitar.

"What song do you want to play to warm up Kai?" Tala asked as he plucked a few strings on his guitar.

"Let's just start with the Three Days Grace song." Kai said

"Sounds good to me." Catty said.

They began with Korimi and Kai playing guitar as Kai singing the 1st verse.

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh and scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

Draco had to admit it, they were good.

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

'Hm. Draco seems different all the sudden.' Hermione thought

'Or maybe you're just giving him more of a chance than you have in the past.' A little voice said in the back of her head.

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think

About you, I know

Only when you stop to think

About me, do you know

Draco looked over to see Hermione looked deep in thought, and rolled his eyes. 'what a surprise Granger is thinking, she needs to loosen up a bit.'

'Maybe you could be just the person to do that too.' An annoyoing voice said in the back of his head.

'Maybe you should keep your mouth shut.'

'tsk tsk. Arguing with ourselves now are we? You know, that's the 1st sign of insanity'

'shut it you.'

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me

I hate

You hate

I hate

You love me

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

The song ended, and the band began to play some of their own songs.

Finally, the 2:15 bell rang, and school was over. Hermione left with Korimi and Tala out of their math class, and headed toward the locker rooms to get changed for field hockey and soccer practice.

"Aunt Sara's gonna pick you up ok?" Tala said as Kai and the others joined them.

"Yea ok." Korimi said, as her and Hermione entered the girls locker room with Catty.

They got ready then headed out to the field, which was in the back of the school, the field hockey field and the soccer practice field were on one big field, so they shared, which the field hockey players never complained about (wink wink).

They started out with 2 warm up laps around the field, then stretched. After stretching they did a conditioning drill called The Maze. Which was the hardest thing Hermione had ever done, she had only done 3 and she was bout ready to collapse. The other girls, though they were in shape (unlike Hermione) they were still extremely tired. By the end of the drill(they had done it 5 times) Hermione was ready to pass out, and Korimi and Catty looked ready to collapse as well.

"Welcome...to your...first day of field hockey..." A girl with flame red hair panted with a grin. "Don't worry, the running will get easier, once you get in shape, that DRILL might not, but we don't do that one a lot anyway." She said, as she walked over to the bleachers to get some water.

"Uh...thanks...what's your name?" Hermione asked, as she followed the girl to get some water as well.

"Rae." The girl said shortly, then looked over to the soccer field where she caught site of Draco, who was doing a dribbling drill, he was actually pretty good at soccer. "Hey. Look at that new guy. He's kinda cute. Isn't he staying with you Korimi?" She asked.

Korimi nodded. "Yea. He's cute but damn is he an ass."

Another girl looked over at Draco, and smirked. "Rei won't like that you're looking at other guy's ass's Korimi." The girl said, causing Korimi to glare at her playfully, but then she smirked.

"Now why would I be staring at Malfoy when I have a perfect view of my boyfriend on the soccer field as well?" Korimi said, looking over at Rei, who was doing a shooting drill on goal.

Practice had commenced after their little water break, and Korimi was off to the side with Hermione, teaching her some basic field hockey skills.

On the soccer field, the guy's got a water break and a guy named Spike, who had been helping Draco out with some soccer skills came over to him. He had black hair and crystal blue eyes. "Hey Draco, you did pretty well."

"Hn." Was all Draco said. He was watching Korimi teach Hermione how to play field hockey, and Spike noticed this, and grinned.

"Like Korimi do you?" He said jokinglym causing the blond to glare at him.

"That witch? No I'd even take Granger over her." He said, turning his gaze from the girls, making Spike's grin widen.

"Oh, so you like Hermione?" The boys said, raising an eyebrow, then looking over to the girl. "She is pretty cute isn't she?"

Draco growled. "I do NOT like Granger! I just am being forced to live with her for the next 3 months."

"Hey guys. Spike, coach wants you to work on defense. I'm gonna teach Draco some offence." Rei said walking over to the pair.

Spike nodded, and left Rei alone with Draco.

(((((((((()))))))

Padfootlet: slightly longer chapter. Hope you guys liked this one a lil better! I dunno when I'll be able to update next. I have to work the Redskins game on Saturday, and my grandparents are gonna be here this Thursday. And then 2 a days for field hockey start on Monday. So for 2 weeks I'll be exhausted. And I got back to school on the 30th. So...I'll update as soon as I can. But once school starts don't expect regular updates.

Spike: REVIEW!


	8. not so nice changes

Padfootlet: ok...let me just say...I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG!! Writers Block and field hockey practice are to blame!!!

REVIEWS!!!

Catty Hiwatari- I'm updating!!! Lol...YAY!!! Hope you enjoy this chap...you're not in this chao but Kai is...lol...heh heh...I think you'll like the lil "moment" between him and Korimi...:X that's all I'm sayin...ENJOY! Lol

Lily of the Shadow- THAT MOVIE IS SO COOL! Eh...right...anyway...UPDATE YOUR SIRIUS FIC!! YOU CAN'T MOVE!!!! I'M GONNA KIDNAP YOU AND YOU'RE GONNA LIVE IN MY BARN!! Lol...;.; I don't want you to leave...anyhoo..you kno all this so...ENJOY THIS CHAP!!!

trucalifornian -it's ok...hope you like this chap...and hope you had fun in LA...

Chained Soul- yea...I start on Monday -- that sux...::sigh:: I don't wanna be a junior!!!;.;

Fan-Of-HP-dude...I love 3 days Grace PERIOD! Lol

Rose- thanx...hope you like this chap!

ShimmeringEvil- well I didn't update all that soon...;;; but lates better than never! Lol..anyhoo...hope you enjoy this chap!

Heather - thanx...hope you like this chap too!

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- glad ya like it...hope you enjoy this chap...

biddiebabe93- lol...you're welcome times how ever may times you put thank you! Lol..

Hazel-Beka- lol...Well I'm glad you took those seconds to review...lol...hope you enjoy this chap!! It's not that good considering it's really short and I had writers block...

joymouse-8675309- again...thanks

Exploded toilet bowl- heh heh...I like your name...lol...it amuses me...lol....anyhoo...ENJOY!

Keddababy- yea... I try to keep it as entertaining as possible...and I try to add lil twists to keep things interesting...

raven-azerath- it's ok...as you have noticed...I've been gone for a while too...I havent' been able to update cuz of writers block and I've been goin to bed at 8 every night -- field hockey 2 a day practices are evil...lol

Ok...Now....DISCLAIMER!

Tala: Thank GOD she doesn't own Beyblade cuz if she did Liz would be smooshing s'mores in my hair 24/7....don't ask --

Padfootlet: ::glare:: baka brother...

Tala: XP

Hermione: she also doesn't own Harry Potter...

Padfootlet: ::sigh:: sadly...

It was Hermione and Draco's first day going to classes on their own. Even though they had followed Korimi to all of her classes yesterday, they still didn't know their way aroud very well, luckily, they were given a map of the school, which made things easier. They also seemed to have most of their classes together.

They were walking around, looking for their first period class, Rei had showed them the general direction, now all they had to do was find the classroom.

The late bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Oh no! We're late!" Hermione said worriedly, as Draco simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"Calm down Granger. Our classroom is right here." He said pointing to a room behind him, and turning around and walking into it. "Honestly, she can find her way around Hogwarts, but not a simple muggle school." Draco muttered to himself.

They two walked in, and as soon as they did, everyone's head turned towards them and stared at them like they had grown two heads (A/N: You kno what I'm talking about? How when you walk into a perfectly silent classroom and everyone follows your EVERY move? I HATE THAT!).

Draco scowled, and growled, "What?"

Everyone quickly tore their eyes away from the pair and went back to their warmup.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger I presume?" The teacher asked.

"Yes." Hermione said softly.

"Take a seat, and don't be late to my class again." She said sternly.

Draco mentally rolled his eyes. 'She sounds like McGonagall.' He thought, as he and Hermione took a seat in the back.

20 minutes into the class, Draco was losing all concentration and doodling snitches on a piece of paper, while Hermione took notes.

The class finally ended, and Draco followed Hermione out of the class.

"What's our next class Granger?" Draco asked as they weaved through the hallways.

"I've got English. She said, and then grabbed his schedule from him. "And you have Trigonometry."

"What the hell is that?" He asked, grabbing his schedule back from her.

"Math. Hard too. But you'll be ok I guess." A voice said, from the other side of him, it was Korimi.

"I don't remember asking you Ivanov." Draco sneered.

"Well who were you asking then?" Korimi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Granger." He replied shortly.

"Right...whatever." Korimi said. "Anyway, come one blondie, you have Trig with me and Kai." She said, waving goodbye to Hermione.

"I DO have a name you know." Draco sneered.

"Yea? How bout that...I do to." Korimi said sarcastically.

"So use it." He growled, as they entered the classroom and took a seat next to Kai "Then use mine Malfoy. My name's Korimi not Ivanov."

At this, Kai decided to add his 2 cents into the conversation. "Actually, I always liked 'mutt' or 'fleabag'"

Korimi glared, at the bluenette, as Malfoy laughed, this Kai kid's not too bad. Even though he looks at everyone with a 'you're-not-worth-my-time' look.

"Pigeon." Korimi muttered, as the teacher walked into the class.

Class began, and class ended. And once again Draco found himself without Hermione's company, and he also found himself wishing they had all of their classes together.

'Wait...I did NOT just think that...she's just a mudblood.' He thought to himself.

'Admit it. You enjoy being in her company.' The same annoying voice from yesterday said.

'I thought I told you yesterday to shut it.' He argued back.

'..'

'Thank you.'

He made it to his class just as the late bell rang, and sat in the middle of the class, seeing as all the back row seats were taken. 10 minutes into the lesson, Draco began drifting into his own thoughts, not paying attention to the teacher, though he did notice a lot of the girls glancing at him, and he could have sworn the ones behind him were simply staring.

At long last, the class ended, and Draco walked out of the class, only to see Hermione waiting for him. Not that he minded, actually, he was relieved to see someone sane at this nutcase school. Though he didn't show his relief in seeing her, he just simply arched an eyebrow, and asked, "Why are you waiting for me Granger?"

Hermione sighed, as she began walking to their next class. "You know Draco, I do have a first name. Why not use it?"

He stared at her as they stopped at Korimi's locker to get their books for history, then shrugged. "Juts a habit Granger. Have a problem with that?" He sneered.

"Well, I just think that you could actually TRY and be friends with me, I mean-"

"Listen mudblood. Just because we're not at Hogwarts, doesn't mean we can all the sudden be friends got that? NOTHING has or WILL change between us." He said harshly, as they walked into their classroom, and sat down. Hermione in the front and Draco in the back.

'You IDIOT! What did you go and say that for? You were actually making a GOOD friend, and you go and ruin it with your ego!' The annoying voice in the back of Draco's head scolded.

'Will you give it a rest already?' Draco growled at the voice.

Hermione sat down at her seat, and shot a glance at Malfoy.

'I can't believe he'd say something like that!' Hermione thought to herself. She wasn't sure if she should be angry at him or upset. It seemed as if they had formed SOME sort of respect for each other. At least until they went back to Hogwarts, and acted like the 3 months were nothing but a bad dream.

Hermione sighed, why did she of ALL people have to get paired with Draco Malfoy? He was arrogant, egotistic, a complete jerk, not to mention his father was a death eater.

She shook her head. 'One minute we can get along and he's a pretty decent guy, the next he's the same old arrogant Malfoy I see everyday at Hogwarts.'

Padfootlet: ok...SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!! I KNOW IT'S SHORT!!!! WRITERS BLOCK!!! ;.; anyhoo...School starts Monday ;.; So I dunno when I can update next...I'll update ASAP!

Kai:....

Padfootlet: SAY IT!

Kai: ::growl:: review


	9. contemplations

Padfootlet: ok...I'll probly be updating every weekend...but no promises...ok..and I'm gonna do reviews at the end f the chapter from now on cuz I'm getting a lot and I think it's better to do them at the end...

Dislcaimer!

Kai:....

Padfootlet: well...since Kai's not saying anything...I guess that means I own it

Kai: glare

Tala: sweatdrop he's gagged that's why...

Padfootlet: glare fine...I don't own ANYTHING!

33333333333

2 weeks passed and neither Draco nor Hermione had spoken to one another, unless it was to bicker. It was right after field hockey/soccer practice, when they began to argue again.

"Will both of you PLEASE give it a rest already?!" Korimi half yelled at them, finally fed up. "You've been arguing for the past two weeks!" She said putting her bags in the trunk.

"Mind your own business Ivanov." Draco growled, also putting his things in the trunk.

"Seems like someone wants to spend the night in the barn." Korimi shot back.

"Malfoy can't you be pleasant for more than a minute?!" Hermione said.

Malfoy glared at he, and opened his mouth to retort, but Korimi cut him off.

"Don't even think about it blondie." She threatened. "Both of you get in the car and shut up." With that she got in the drivers seat and turned on the ignition.

With one last glare, Malfoy pushed past Hermione and got in the front seat. With a sigh, Hermione took the back, and they rode home in silence (with the exception of the radio).

They got to the house and Draco got out and stalked over to the front door, and opened it before slamming it shut behind him.

"What's with him?" Korimi asked, as her and Hemione got their things out of the trunk, and walked into the house as well. "I mean, I know he's an arrogant prick. But he's just simply in a bad mood."

Hermione shrugged, looking dully at the floor. "How am I supposed to know? It's not like we're friends or anything." With that, she began to walking upstairs. "I've got homework to do. Can you call me whenever dinner is?"

Korimi looked at her strangely before nodding. "Sure."

............----------.........

Draco sat at his desk, staring blankly at his chemistry homework.

'I can do potions, but not chemistry. They're practically the same thing!'

'I bet Hermione could help you. Why not-'

'You realize how unbelievably annoying you are?' He asked the annoying voice.

'I'm only annoying because you know I'm right.' The voice argued back.

Sighing, he closed his books deciding there was no way he was going to be able to concentrate on his homework, and he'd rather kiss Snape then ask Granger for help.

Finally deciding to go outside, he pulled on his shoes and walked out to the backyard. The sun was just setting, and there was a light breeze. Perfect fall weather. Draco loved the fall. He had no idea why, it just loved the way it felt. He walked across the yard, and to the pasture, where the horses were grazing. He also found horses fascinating as well. Not many people knew he liked horses, it was something he liked to keep to himself. He climbed the fence and sat on it, watching the animals, lost in his thoughts.

'You should apologize to Hermione you know.' The annoying voice returned.

'Will you give it a rest already?!' He was NOT in the mood to argue or even talk about Granger.

'No. Because you know I'm right. What can it hurt? Be friends with her for these 3 months, then once your back at Hogwarts act like nothing has changed.'

Draco didn't even bother to reply, he just jumped down from the fence, and into the pasture, before walking over to a dark brown bay, stroking his neck.

"You know. I never really saw you as much of a horse person. Blondie." A voice came from behind him. Draco scowled, he also SO didn't want to deal with Tala right now.

"What's it to you whether I like horses or not Ivanov?" He sneered, turning around, glaring at the redhead, who simply arched an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing. I was just making a simple observation blondie...anyway, I came to talk to you."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "About what?"

"Hermione."

Draco scowled at the sound of Hermione's name. "What about her/" He growled.

"Just curious as to why the two of you are fighting so much lately."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "We always have and always will fight Ivanov, so get used to it."

Tala raised an eyebrow. "You seemed to get along ok the first week."

Draoc growled. "Mind your own business."

The redhead smirked. "I seemed to have pushed a button...now tell me why you two have been fighting so much because it's driving us all insane..." He paused. "Not that Bryan wasn't already insane...but that's not the point."

"It's none of your business."

"Unless you want to share a room with Hermione and share a bed, and all that good stuff then I suggest you talk."

Draco glared at him, he wouldn't put it past the redhead to do something like that. Finally sighing in defeat, Draco said, "Fine. Want to know so badly? She's a muggleborn, I'm a pureblood."

Tala raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Draco scowled. "So...she's a 2nd class mudblood! I'm a pureblood, and purebloods and mudbloods don't mix. It's as simple as that."

At this Tala scowled, he knew what it was like to be treated like scum because of who he was, but that was a whole other story, and he wasn't going to let Malfoy treat Hermione the way he was treated at the Abbey.

"She's human Malfoy, flesh and blood just like you."

"Dirty blood. "Malfoy muttered, Tala glared at him.

"I heard that. And just because you have no muggleborns in your family doesn't make you better. In fact, wizards would have died out if it hadn't been for muggleborns and half-bloods, so you have no right to badmouth them...they have magic running through their veins just like you do, and Hermione is one of the most powerful witches of the age, and she's muggleborn, Whereas Neville Longbottom I am told can barely transfigure a teabag!"

"How would YOU know anything about the wizarding world? You're nothing but a muggle." Draco shot back.

Tala raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be to sure of that Malfoy." With that, Tala walked away leaving Draco to think about what he had said. Shrugging it off, he walked inside to take a shower.

He walked in and got his shower things before getting in. How could Tala say one thing and make him think so much

Things at Hogwarts were so much easier before Tala told him that. It was always so simple. Black and white. No gray areas. But now, things just seemed to make sense. Tala was right. What does blood have to do with anything as long as the person is good at magic?

He washed the soap out of his hair and turned off the shower, then wrapped a towel around his waist before stepping out of the bathroom, and seeing Hermione who was just coming out of her room. Her cheeks tinged the slightest pink before saying, "Finished Malfoy?"

He simply nodded, and walked into his room, closing the door.

.........--------..........

Padfootlet: hhhmmm...What did Tala mean by that?! Hm? Lol....and it seems our dear Draco is beginning to realize something...lol

REVIEWS!

Chained Soul- HA HA!!! FRESHMAN SUCK!!! Lol...no offense...lol...but I have upperclassmen rights! Lol...I'M A JUNIOR!! WOO HOO! Lol...

biddiebabe93-...maybe...I might want you to die...actually...no...cuz then I would have one less reviewer then get sued for killing you...lol...sry I know this took a while to update..

Heather- hope you liked this chap!!

Fan-Of-HP- I ACTUALLY HAVE POINT?!! YAY!! dances ....ahem...right...anyhoo...hope you like this chap!

water-phoenix5- you noticed that too huh? Wow...my reviewers are very observative...lol....yes beyblade is an awesome show... and I hate Everything About you is SUCH an awesome song...lol

CozzaGirl16- Sry this isn't exactly SOON but it's better late than never! Lol

Lily of the Shadow- NOOOOO!!! I GOT CAUGHT TRYING TO KIDNAP YOU!!

;.; YOUR BAKA BROTHER FOUND ME IN THE TRUNK! DARNIT! Lol...well... we miss you lots...and I HOPE your new school isn't SO bad...TRY to make SOME friends...lol...and remember...you always have me and Catty and everyone else! Anyway...don't forget to send me your address so I can get started on my insanely long letter...lol...and Catty and Allison are gonna write in it...it's gonna be an entire notebook...lo...anyhoo...hope this update cheers you up!

Hazel-Beka- well HAHA! You're in school now!! Lol...and I don't have school Friday!! XP FAIR DAY!! YAY!!! Lol....the fair is fun...lol..anyhoo... hope you liked this chap! Oh and yes...Malfoy does have a serious problem with all that talking to himself..but it makes the fic funnier!! lol

iluvQUOTES2004- yep...it's great isn't it? Lol...

Keddababy – lol...it took me a while to update this time...but I hope you liked this chap!

Angel- not exactly soon...but hey...I got the chapter up...lol...and that's all that matters right? Lol...

YamiClara- Here's the update! Hope you enjoyed it!

Padfootlet: Ok..now that all the reviews are done...

Tala: Review...


	10. projects and field hockey

Padfootlet: I hate the rain...cuz I wanna go to the fair!!! WAAAAAHHHH!!!

Disclaimer: (sigh) A dream that will never come tru...

2 days had passed since Tala had spoken to Draco about Hermione, and it was now Friday. Draco sighed as the bell rang and he headed to lunch. He hated Tala for making his simple life so complicated by a simple statement. He wanted to be back at Hogwarts, where he knew purebloods were better than everyone. He had been told that his whole life, so how could that NOT be true? Unless what he was told his whole life was wrong?

Sighing again, he set his bag on the floor by the table and got in line for pizza (sad as it was, the pizza was the best tasting food in the cafeteria.

Korimi and Hermione picked up their bags when the bell rang, and headed to lunch.

"Hey Hermione, what's up with you and Malfoy? I mean I get the whole pureblood/muggleborn thing, but why is it such a big deal? You can both do magic, blood shouldn't matter.

Korimi said, looking at the ground as they walked.

Hermione sighed. "He's always been like that. Thinking he's better than everyone else just because he's pureblood." She said bitterly. "Which is completely-"

"You know Hermione, maybe you should take a good look at how he was raised." Korimi cut her off.

Hermione stared at her then snorted. "Right. He's rich and his father would make him king of the world if he asked for it."

The other girl shook her head, as they entered the cafeteria. "That may all be true, but his whole life he has been told that he's better than everyone else."

"I suppose you're right. But nothing will change his mind, so it doesn't matter if get along or not."

Korimi sighed at sat her bag by the table and looked at her. She couldn't tell Hermione the real reason why it was important to get Draco to join their side without giving anything away.

"It matters, for a lot of reasons, but the main reason is that with youtwo going at it all the time, everyone in the house is going to go insane."

Hermione suddenly looked guilty, "Have we really been that bad?"

Her friend smirked. "I don't think I've ever heard Bryan mutter so many death threats before, and trust me, that's a lot of threats."

They joined Draco in the lunch line, and by the time they got back Bryan, Rei and Tala joined them (Catty Spencer Ian and Kai all had 6th pd lunch).

"KORIMI!!!" A girl with blond hair down to her waist and bright green eyes (A/N: Bear with me here ok Liz? Lol), she work baggy blue jeans and a dark blue shirt that had flaming popcorn on the front that read 'FLAMING POPCORN OF DOOOOOM!'

"Hey Liz." Korimi laughed, as Draco looked at the hyper girl strangely, while Hermione just looked politely confused. Rei gave the girl a small, but friendly smile, while Bryan just rolled his eyes, as both boys went to get their lunch.

"May I ask what you're doing here?" Korimi said, raising an eyebrow.

Liz simply shrugged and sat down. "I didn't feel like going to history."

Korimi laughed, "Understandable."

Then Liz caught site of Hermione and Draco. "HI!"

"Oh, right, Liz, this is Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." Korimi introduced them.

Draco 'hn'd' and Hermione greeted her politely, but both had the same thought in their minds, this girl was WAY too hyper.

Lunch had gone by smoothly enough, except Draco had learned the hard way that Liz ad a thing about smooshing marshmallows in people's hair

The bell rang and Draco and Hermione had World History. They walked in silence like every other day, and sat down in their usual seats: Draco in the back and Hermione in the front; the bell rang and class started. The teacher handed out papers to the class that explained a project that was to be done in pairs. "I will be picking the pairs..." The teacher went on explaining the project before calling out pairs.

"Helen and Casie."

Draco looked glumly around the room. 'Great. I have to be paired with these idiots.' He caught sight of Hermione. 'I can't believe I'm actually admitting this, but I hope I get Granger as my partner.' He sighed. 'At least she doesn't need a drool bucket whenever she sees me.' He said, as he noticed most of the girls in the room were staring hopefully at him, all praying that they would be paired up with the hot exchange student.

"Hermione and Greg."

Draco's heart sank, but Greg looked overly pleased. Draco wanted to Avada Kedavra him to hell and back.

"Draco and..." Every girl that didn't have a partner, eyes lit up and looked eagerly at Draco. "Emma"

A girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes looked at him and smiled, he simply glared at her, and her smile was replaced by a small look of hurt, which he simply shrugged off. At the end of class the girl walked over to him and handed him a piece of paper with 10 numbers written on it. 'What the hell is this?'

"Call me ok cutie? And we can get started on our project." She winked at him, and walked away, swaying her hips WAY more than was necessary.

'Great. Another ditz, just like pansy.' He thought bitterly, as he walked over to where Hermione was getting her books, and talking to Greg about the upcoming project. When Draco got to the two, he glared at Greg, who quickly said good-bye to Hermione and left.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione bit.

"What's this Granger?" He held out the piece of paper with the numbers on it, when Herimione took it from him and looked at it, she began to giggle, and Draco scowled. "What's so funny?"

Hermione suppressed her giggles, and gave the paper back to him. "It's called a phone number Malfoy. You use these numbers on the phone to call other people. It's kind of like a muggle owl."

Malfoy nodded, "In other words...." He crumbled the paper in his fist. "This has no use for me at all." He threw it in the trash as the two walked out, Hermione simply rolled her eyes, and they walked to 7th period.

Finally, school ended, and it was time for soccer practice. Soccer wasn't bad, not even close to being as good as quidditch, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be.

Draco entered the locker room, and heard Rei talking to Spike about the field hockey game.

"Yea. Too bad Varsity plays before JV then I could see Korimi play." Rei was saying.

"But Catty's on JV right?" Spike asked.

Rei nodded. "Yea, it's her first year playing."

Draco had forgotten about the field hockey game. 'Great. And since Ivanov is my ride home I have to stay and watch the game.' He thought as he got dressed.

...-------...after soccer, and at the end of the varsity field hockey game....----....

Draco sat by Spike, Rei, Tala, Bryan and everyone else that lived with him, plus Liz and Kai, watching the field hockey game. Soccer had been let out early, and they were able to catch the last 10 minutes of the varsity game. Field hockey was very fast pace, as far as he could see, but there were so many penalties, and most of the time he didn't even know what they were for, it was so confusing.

TWEET!

'There goes the whistle again. What's it for this time?' Draco thought, tired of all the penalties. "God, what's it for now?" He said, speaking his thoughts.

Rei grinned. "Back tackle"(1)

Draco blinked, and Rei's grin widened. "Don't worry about it, I know, it's confusing, but after a few games, you'll get it...sometimes."

Finally the game was over, and Stone won. 2-1, now it was J.V's turn, and Draco found himself watching Hermione during the warm up, she wasn't too bad for only playing for 3 weeks. The game began, and Hermione was a starting left wing.

Half time came, and still no one had scored. With 5 minutes left to go, the ball got in the opposing team's circle(2), and Hermione got hold of the ball, and scored. Draco couldn't help it, he gave a small smile, as the J.V teams cheered as did the varsity. He could her various people yelling.

"GO HERMIONE!"

and...

"GOOD JOB!"

And also various wooping.

Thanks to Hermione's goal, J.V had also won. 1-0

Catty, Korimi and Hermione joined their friends after the game.

"Hey guys!" Korimi said beaming.

"Hey" Rei said, smiling at her.

"Awesome games." Spencer said.

"Man that goal was sweet Hermione!" Ian said.

Hermione blushed. "Thanks."

Draco caught Hermione's eye and held out his hand. "Not bad Granger." He said.

Hermione was taken aback by Malfoy's gester, but excepted it and grasped Draco's hand. "Thanks...Draco."

......------.....

Padfootlet: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

Malfoy: reviewers....

Hazel-Beka- dude! I re-did my Drawn Into Darkness fic!!! You should read it!! Lol... I think it's TONS better than last time....some things are still the same, but a lot of thing are different....anyhoo...I hope you enjoyed this chap! Lol...and yes...I've already had (counts) TOO many tests to even remember! Lol..

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- lol..maybe...you'll have to wait and see....that was actually just a spur of the moment thing too...lol...I wasn't planning on...nvm...heh heh HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAP!

MALFOYGRANGERLUV22- yep...Draco/Hermione fics ROCK! Lol...(sigh) too bad J.K wont pair them up...oh well...I guess we can't have everything right? Lol...

YamiClara- maybe...maybe not...heh heh...it was a spur of the moment idea I had...lol...but you'll have to wait and see what he meant..

biddiebabe93- yes...the joys of copy and past...lol...your welcome your welcome your welcome your welcome your welcome your welcome your welcome your welcome your welcome your welcome your welcome...lol...

Alenor- you're like the 3rd person that's asked if he was wizard or not...now answer me this...do you really think I would tell any of you?! Lol...HAHAHAHA!! I'm evil am I not? Lol...and yes they are interesting names...Cuz most of those characters are from a show called beyblade...and Korimi is my character in my other fics...my friend came up with her name.., it's a combo between wolf and ice in Japanese...so...yea...lol...HOPE YA LIKES THIS CHAP!

Catty Hiwatari- XP baka

Danny Frank- lol..yes...GO MARYLAND! Lol...my friend's cuz is a terp...lol...I agree though..I don't like the terps...lol....I've lived here my whole life and I'm sick f Maryland...lol...that might be why...lol

Chained Soul- lol.... Heh heh...rules and teachers ruin all of the fun...lol...

Fan-Of-HP- ACK! HEY! MEANIE! (throws flaming popcorn at you) HAHAHAHAHA!!! (runs away with marshmallow ppl)

Lily of the Shadow- lol...gomen Liz-CHAN! And it's KORIMI-SAN! REMEMBER THAT!! Lol...and it's TALLY-SAN! OR SAMA!! Lol...anyhoo...continue to throw popcorn at ppl and continue to make your marshmallow ppl...THEY WILL REACH YOU! Eventually...but they keep getting run over and eaten by wild animals...lol...

trucalifornian - that's ok...lol...less reviews for me to reply to...lol...anyhoo...HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAP!

CozzaGirl16- Tala always has a point...lol...I love Tala so much! ï lol...anyhoo...HOPE YOU LIKED!

Sacagawea- it might be soon....or if I decide to be evil..it could be never....HAHAHAHAHA!!! Or sumthin really dumb like he's a.... heh heh....oops...almost gave that away :X lol..

Padfootlet: whew...that's a lot of reviews...anyhoo....I'll update asap...k? LATA!

Bryan:....

Padfootlet: SAY IT OR I'LL SICK LIZ ON YOU!

Bryan: (growl)) stupid mutt...review...


	11. Jealousy and suspisions

Padfootlet: Ook...I know I know...it's been a while...but oh well...I've been busy with homework and getting rid of this writers block...anyhoo...this chap is kinda short...sry....

Disclaimer!

Kai:....She doesn't own it...

Malfoy: thank god

.......-----.....

A few weeks had passed and it was early October. Draco sat on the fence, like he had so many other nights; gazing out at the grazing horses.

He and Hermione had actually become pretty good friends. Sure, they still had their differences. He was still an arrogant prick (according to Hermione) and she was still a know-it-all (though Draco didn't complain much when she would help him with his chemistry homework) But, despite these differences, they had similarities as well.

He never thought he would enjoy the company of a Gryffindor, especially a muggle-born. He still didn't know what side to chose though, in this war. He didn't want to be a death eater, it was too risky for him, the Dark Lord would kill anyone, even one of his own Death Eaters, without a second thought, and he wanted to live to be 60 or 70 thank you very much. But he also didn't want to go against his father or the Dark Lord either, because that would probably be worse than actually joining the "good" side.

"Hey Draco." Hermione's voice came from behind him.

"Hn."

"Korimi says dinner is ready."

Draco sighed, and decided to deal with everything once he got back to Hogwarts, for now he was just going to enjoy the company of his new friend. "If Liz id eating with us today then I'll pass."

Hermione chuckled. "It wasn't that bad."

The blond turned and half heartily glared at her. "She put mashed potatoes and ketchup in my hair!"

Hermione laughed a little harder.

Draco jumped down. "Yes Haha. Laugh it up Granger."

The Gryffindor stopped laughed and continued to grin, as the two walked inside for dinner.

"It looks like Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy finally decided to join us." An amused voice said.

Hermione blushed and Draco glared at the redheaded teen. "Very funny Ivanov."

Tala grinned. "I thought so."

The Slytherin rolled his eyes and sat down. Surprising as it was, he was even getting along with Tala, and the other people he lived with.

The rest of the table laughed and ate their dinner before going off to do their own things.

Hermione was meeting Greg tonight to work on their project. Hermione had offered to let Draco to work with them, but he refused. He couldn't stand Greg, and for reasons he couldn't explain. He just didn't like him. He couldn't stand the way he looked at Hermione whenever he saw her, or always found an excuse to brush up against her.

He scowled at the thought of them downstairs alone, in the living room working on the project together.

"Scowling at the ceiling won't do you any good you know." Tala's voice came from his bedroom door.

Draco sat up and glared at the redhead. "What do you want?"

Tala chuckled and entered the room. "Hermione and...what was his name again?" He pretended to look thoughtful.

"Greg." Draco growled, Tala smirked.

"Right. Greg. They look pretty comfy on the couch downstairs." Smirk deepening when Draco scowled even more.

"Oh. Did I push a button?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The Slytherin muttered, suddenly very interested in his comforter.

"I think you do." Tala replied smartly.

"No one asked you."

The redhead chuckled. "Just making an obvious observation."

"Which is?" Growled Draco.

Tala continued to smirk. "You have a thing for Hermione don't you?"

Draco, to say the least, was shocked. 'No way!' His mind screamed at him "You're crazy if you think I would ever fall for Granger."

Tala continued to smirk.

"Stop smirking!" Draco said in an annoyed voice.

The redhead chuckled before walking out of the room.

Draco glared at the retreating figure, before turning on the t.v and watched CSI on Spike t.v.

Smirking, Draco got up when the show was over, 'That was an easy one to figure out.' He thought to himself as he walked downstairs to grab something to eat. He walked passed Korimi's room when he heard his name.

"...How are we going to get Malfoy to go against his father Tala? From what Dumbledore has told us his father will do anything to make Draco into a Death Eater, and Draco just does what any other son would do, and that's listen to his father...the kid doesn't even want to be a Death Eater!"

Tala sighed. "I know. But something like this takes time, And Dumbledore has already explained that to us. The fact the Malfoy rather save his own arse than do what's right is also going to prove a challenge in us trying to convince him to join us."

"I know." Sighed Korimi. "I'm going to send an owl to Dumbledore telling him about the attack and also tell him Draco hasn't made his mind yet."

Draco heard Korimi walking towards the door, and quickly walked downstairs to get food, mind buzzing with the conversation he just heard.

'I knew there was something weird about this family.' Draco thought, as he grabbed a thing of Pringles.

"Bye Greg!" He heard Hermione say from the foyer, then she walked into the kitchen and saw Draco walking into the living room to go watch another episode of CSI.

"Hello Draco." Hermione said smiling at him, sitting on the other couch.

"Hn."

"What's up?"

"Do you like that Greg kid?" He muttered, before he could stop himself.

"What?" Hermione said in a shocked voice.

"Nothing." Draco said quickly.

Hermione gave him an odd look.

"This family is hiding something." He said, changing the subject.

The Gryffindor looked at him confused. "What are you on about?"

"Tala and Korimi, and the rest of the people in this house...they know about Dumbledore and the Dark Lord...I'm telling you, they're not ordinary muggles, hell I don't even think they're muggles!"

"How do you know this?" asked Hermione. Part of her wanted to stay out of Korimi and the other's business, butt her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"I heard them talking about how I need to be on their side or something."

"Draco you don't even know what they were talking about-"

"Does it matter? Admit it Hermione, there's something weird about this family, they know too much about the wizarding world to be muggles."

Hermione had to admit it, Draco had a point. They didn't know an awful lot about their world. "Ok. Maybe they are hiding something but it's not our business-"

"You want to know as much as I do what they're hiding, so don't deny it." Draco cut her off, fixing her with his steel gaze.

She sighed. "Ok. Fine. I do want to know what they're hiding."

Draco smirked. Finding out what this family was all about was going to be fun.

-----......-----

DONE!! WOO HOO! AND I GOT MY LEARNERS PERMIT TOO!!!! YAY!!! I EVEN GOT TO DRIVE!!!!! (dances) It was fun!!! Lol...ook...I kno I kno...it's short.. But good things to consider in this chapter, Draco has some jealous issues. Heh heh...and more hints about the family! Ook...Poll..

Next chap Draco and Hermione find out more about the family or...

2 Tala comes up with a plan to get Draco together with Hermione...

REVIEWS!!

Lily of the Shadow- lol..Tally-koi works...and Tala-kun...lol...WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN ONLINE!!! (TEAR) Anyhoo...I HOPE you are havig SOMEWHAT of a better time up there in colds-ville...lol...anyhoo...MISS YOU!!! JA NE! Oh and...I GOT MY LEARNERS!! WOOT!

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- lol...yea...Liz is actually based of my real friend Liz... lol...I miss her so much..she moved to Michigan...anyhoo...HOPE YA LIKED THIS CHAP!!

Chained Soul-Hope you like this chap too!

Horsekrazy08- lol...I live in Md too!!! YAY!!! GO MARYLAND!! Lol..SYKE!! Actually..I LOVE out crabs..lol...but other than that southern md is SOOOO boring!!!! Lol...

Catty Hiwatari- UPDATE!! I NEED TO KEEP TRACK OF MY CHAPTERS!!! I'LL STEAL THAT BRY/CAT STORY IF I HAVE TOO!!! Lol...I GOT MY LEARNERS!!!! I GOT TO DRIVE TOO!!!

biddiebabe93-lol..that's ook...I don't mind...lol...

h00t –cuz...I didn't feel like being creative and coming up with other names so I just used names from the show beyblade...and Korimi is my oc from my beyblade fics.

Danny Frank- Jealousy fro Draco is happening...don't worry...things are gonna start to pick up...and yes the fear the turtle shit is annoying cuz...first of all who would fear a turtle? Lol..

Alenor-nope... I don't really watch much anime...mainly just beyblade Inuyasha...and I'm beginning to watch Wolf's Rain...I used to watch dbz too...

blackdragonofdeath13- ty much...hope you liked this chap!!

Draco's all mine- here's the update!! Hope ya like!

Applola Snipp-I like this story too!! Lol..it's really fun to write...And I love adding my lil last minute twists...like the whole thing with the family being...well something...

YamiClara- YAY!!! COOKIES!!!!!! Lol...yea...I love Kai too...lol...and Tala...do you like beyblade?

Hazel-Beka- read your review from Drawn into Darkenss...and you know what? I agree...lol...actually I was gonna make everything completely different but I decided it was too much work...lol...anyhoo...you can keep reading that fic if you want...you don't have too...lol

Fan-Of-HP- XP baka!!! (throws flaming popcorn at you) HAHAHA!!!(smooshes smores in your hair) XP HA! (Sees men in white coats and runs)

SilverMoonset- lol...I know...I started to use my spell check now lol...

MGoddess- (bows) yes..I know..I'm the greatest aren't I? Lol..

Sacagawea- lol...wow..Draco's got some anger issues huh? Lol...(ducks ninja star thrown by Draco) lol..he just proved my point too..lol ;)

HEATHER - I UPDATED FINALLY!! Lol..hope ya liked!!


	12. Secrets revealed

**_Padfootlet: ook...sry for the long wait...BLAME IT ON CATTY HIWATARI! I only update after she updates...HOWEVER she is taking WAY too long...so I decided to not penalize my other readers...so there's a chapter! And I might post another today cuz this one is so short! So...yea...ENJOY!_**

**Disclaimer: I'm just gonna get it over with this time...I...do NOT own it!**

--------........--------

"Ouch! Watch it Hermione! That was my foot!" Draco whispered furiously as they crept down the pitch balck hallway.

"I don't know if this is such a great idea." Hermione whispered back, as they entered Korimi's room. Thankfully Korimi was at Catty's house, Hermione had been invited but she refused. "We could get caught!"

Draco rolled his eyes "This coming from someone who has broken almost every rule in the book at Hogwarts, not to mention a few laws."

Hermione glared at him from where she was knelt by Korimi's dresser. "Yes well first of all, I did those things because someone's life was on the line. More specifically my best friends'.

"Of course." Draco muttered, searching through the closet. "Everyone is ALWAYS after Pottre."

"Hn." Hermione wasn't really listening. She pulled out a book from under the bed at examined it closely. "Draco I think I found some-"

"I thought I heard someone in here." Tala's voice cam e from the doorway.

Hermione jumped and Draco stood up.

"What are you doing in Korimi's room?"

Tala flicked on the light. His face was serious, though he didn't look mad, which Hermione considered a good thing.

"Oh...um...we...eh..." She stuttered.

"We're looking for answers Tala." Draco said, throwing down a piece of parchment. They had already been caught sneaking in Korimi's room, he figured the best way to get his questions answered was to just ask.

The red head sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Follow me." He turned and beckoned them to follow him.

"Tala? What's up?" Ian came out of his room, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing Ian. Just need to explain a few things to a few curious wizards." He said looking at Draco and Hermione. "Do me a favor, and send Flame to Korimi and then send her to Dumbledore."

"Flame or Korimi?"

The redhead rolled is eyes. "Flame."

Ian grinned. "Ok!"

Draco raised an eyebrow as Ian bounced into Bryan's room. It was in the middle of the night. How the hell could that kid be hyper?

"MIDGET!" They heard Bryan's voice come from inside his room.

Tala sighed. "Don't worry about them C'mon."

The trio walked downstairs where Tala made hot chocolate, ten sat on the couch in the living room, and Draco and Hermione took a seat across from him.

"Whose flame?" Hermione asked.

"She's our blue phoenix." Tala answered.

"You have a blue phoenix? Aren't they extremely rare?!" Hermione said, amazed.

The redhead nodded.

"So you're not muggles?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

Tala shook his head. "No. We're half bloods. Our mother was a descendent of the Black's-"

"You're related to me?" Draco asked, keeping his eyebrow raised.

"Yes. Our mother was a cousin to Sirius Black. She met our father Jake Ivanov, when she was responding to a Death Eater attack before Voldemort lost power."

Draco paled when Tala said Voldemort's name but the red head ignored him.

"That's how Dumbledore knows us." He continued.

"But you go to a muggle school! And..." Hermione trailed off as she looked around the room. "There's been no sign of magic."

Tala grinned. "That's because this is Catty's and Rei's house. They let us stay here while you were visiting. Our house is bigger, but we couldn't use it for this exchange program because there was too much magic. So right now Catty and Rei are living in our house with Kai."

Hermione stared at him. "Oh...are Catty Rei and Kai also wizards?"

"Kai is. Catty and Rei are muggles." Korimi's voice came from the doorway. "And as for going to the muggle school, we skipped a few years at our wizard school so we decided to go to a muggle school with Catty and Rei because we weren't old enough to start auror training."

"So everyone in this house is a wizard?" Hermione asked.

The two siblings nodded. "Yeah."

"I met Spencer, Kai, Ian, and Bryan at the Abbey when I was 8. A man named Boris took me from my family and Korimi when I was 7." Tala explained.

"Abbey?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

The redhead nodded. "Boris found out about our families being magical."

"Thanks to Pettigrew." Korimi muttered darkly, cutting off her brother. "I swear if I ever get my hands on him I'll-"

"That will do Korimi. I think Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger understand your point."

Everyone turned and saw Dumbledore standing behind Korimi, eyes twinkling like always.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione said in surprise.

"Good evening Hermione." Dumbledore said politely bowing his head.

"Mind telling us what's going on?" Draco said somewhat rudely, causing Hermione to kick him. "Ow!" He glared at the girl next to him, who gave him a warning look.

"Well Mr. Malfoy. I have a feeling you know a lot already, perhaps more that you should." Dumbledore said.

"I only know that we've been living with a family of half blood wizards for the past month in a half, and that they want me to join YOUR side." Draco said.

The old headmaster observed the young teen carefully before nodding slightly to himself. "That is all you need to know I am afraid any more information you would know too much."

Draco scowled, but Hermio;ne said something before he could even open his mouth.

"I'm sorry Professor, we shouldn't have-"

"Curiosity is not a sin Mrs. Granger." Dumbledore said softly, raising his hand to quiet her. "However. I would advise you to be careful. Curiosity can get you into unwanted trouble."

"Yes sir." Hermione said quietly, looking at her feet.

"I think you two should go to bed. Tala, Korimi, if I could have a word?"

"Yea sure." Korimi and Tala nodded.

"Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight Hermione."

Draco and Hermione walked out of the room. Though Hermione was going to follow orders, Draco had other plans. Once they entered the kitchen, Draco stopped her. "Hold on. I think we should-"

"Go to bed. Like Dumbledore told you." Korimi's voice came from behind him.

Draco sighed, as Hermione grabbed his wrist, the two walked upstairs, and into Draco's room. Sighing she sat on his bed, and he grabbed the remote to the TV before sitting on the bed as well.

"Well I hope you're happy Draco." Hermione said, looking at him as he flicked through the channels. Though it was 2 in the morning neither teen was tired.

He looked at her. "Happy about what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You found out what you wanted to know, and you were right. I'm surprised your head didn't swell to the size of a watermelon."

"Ha ha" Draco said sarcastically. "You're just jealous, because I was right. Because I am never wrong."

Hermione laughed. "Yes. You are the all-knowing Draco Malfoy. Would you like for me to bow down to you?"

He grinned. "Sure. Why not?"

Hermione shook her head and turned her attention to the TV. The two talked until about 3 about Korimi and the others, before they fell asleep.

Outside the room, Korimi watched the two sleep for a few seconds before smiling and going to bed. 'Just a few more days.'

----------............---------

**_I KNOW! SHORT!!! SRY!! And not much D/H but next chapter will have more...PROMISE! But I needed to have a chapter where they found out about the family._**

Catty Hiwatari- (sigh) I'm not even going to tell you to update cuz I know how busy you have been...lol...HOWEVER once field hockey is over (grin) you get my point I hope. Hope ya enjoyed this chapter!

Cow as White as Milk- LOVE the name...lol...it's cute... anyhoo...yea...that's why I had him like horses...

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- lol...it's ook..I get off track a lot too...yea my friend moved to Michigan...so yea...it sux...but I still talk to her online...

Sacagawea- (innocent) planning? I have no idea what you're talking about (grin)

Alenor- ooh...ook...yea...CSI is the best...I LOVE CSI New York too...I wish it didn't come on so friggin late tho! Lol..

ilovetom – yea...driving is fun...hope you like this chap!

Fan-Of-HP- ACK!! (tear) (takes out wand and fixes hair then points it at you) THAT'S IT! Oh and heh... men in white II haha funny funny...lol...(thinks of spell)

Hazel-Beka- lol...what did you do? Lol...anyhoo..yea more D/H next chapter...JA NE!

Lady-Delphinea- Yea he does...but we all know who she's gonna pick in the end (wink)

Lily of the Shadow- well...I hope this cheers you up! Lol...and yea...things here have been COLD!! (tear) I hate winter!!! I HATE THE COLD!! ;.;

mdlover - who ever said I insulted dc? I live 45 minutes away from there...I live in southern md, so I can say whatever I want about DC seeing it ISN'T as great as everyone says it is...yea...some parts of it are nice...but C'MON! EVER been through southeast dc?

AtLossforWords- glad you like the story...hope you like this chapter even though it's lame...lol

Tigger393-yea I like this story too! (grin) lol

Princess Faye- thanx...hope you like this chap as well...

YamiClara- COOKIES!!!! WOO HOO!! (jumps into pile of cookies)

Draco's all mine – lol...I'm lazy too...why do you think it takes me so long to update? Lol...

Elemental Psionic- (sigh) yes I know Catty hasn't updated yet...but I couldn't wait any longer to update...lol...THE FILM ATE MY WALLET! Lol...yea...STILL don't get WHY you said that...even though you told me what you were thinking of when you said it..it was still incredibly random..lol..


	13. Mordsmordre

Padfootlet: HEY!! This is actually a pretty quick update ne? actually I REALLY wanted to get this chapter up...it's my favorite by far (grin) won't say no more here...ENJOY!

Disclaimer:....blah blah blah blah blah...

-----------...........------------

It had been 3 days since Draco and Hermione had found out about Korimi and the others, and things around the house had gotten more interesting. Korimi and Draco would argue over quidditch, and Draco had also learned of the Order. A few days ago, Tala, Dumldore, and Remus had convinced him to join the Orders' side, and go against his father. With some persuasion, Draco agreed.

The end of day bell rang as Draco and Hermione began to gather their stuff to meet Korimi at her car, since they didn't have to stay after school, because field hockey and soccer were both over.

They reached the silver Mercedes, and only waited for a few moments when Korimi came strolling out of the school.

"Hey Malfoy." She said when she reached them. "Me, Bryan and Kai were going to have a game of quidditch at my house, you in?"

"There's a field at the house?" Hermione asked, surprised. "I never saw it."

Korimi laughed. Not at the house we're staying at. My REAL house." She said, as they climbed into the car. "There's a meeting tonight and I thought since it was Friday, we could just spend the weekend there."

Why is the meeting at your house? I mean...most of the Order members are from England-"

"Which is why it's safer, plus, it made sure you, Harry, and Rom didn't over hear something you shouldn't." She paused when Hermione gave her a look that said 'I would never do that!' "Don't give me that look Hermione." Korimi laughed. "You know I'm right."

Hermione pouted, she hated to admit it but Korimi couldn't be closer to the truth. Her Harry and Ron had a knack for overhearing things...ok so they would do it on purpose but that's not the point!

"Not only that, but...ever since Sirius died, Grimmauld Place just isn't safe anymore." She sounded sad at the mention of Sirius, which told Hermione that she knew him and obviously cared about him as much as Harry did. "Especially with Kreacher there. I swear if I ever get my hands on that elf I'll make him wish he was never born." She said dangerously.

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but Draco cut her off. "I swear Hermione if you say one thing about elf rights I'm going to wring your neck."

Hermione huffed, and glared at him.

The rest of the ride was made in silence (with the exception of Korimi's music). It didn't take long for them to arrive at the house, but when they got there, it was not what they expected.

"Oh my god." Korimi in a somewhat panicked voice, quickly getting out of the car with Hermione and Draco following suit. Hermione gasped as Draco's eye's widened.

A green scull with a snake protruding from its mouth hovered over a ½-destroyed house.

Without another word, Korimi took off towards the house at a sprint.

"KORIMI! WAIT!" Hemione yelled as she took off towards the other girl. "It could be dangerous!"

Draco stared at the two girls retreating figures, before taking a deep and following after them.

They got inside the house, and began to walk down the hall. "Both of you stay close to me got it?" Korimi whispered, taking her wand out of her pocket.

The two nodded as they got into the kitchen, where Hermione gasped and clung to Draco's arm. "Oh my..." She gasped.

Lying on the floor of the destroyed kitchen was Kingsley Shacklebolt. Dead.

"Who is this?" Draco asked.

"Quiet!" Korimi hissed, as she climbed over some debris. "He's Kingsley Shacklebolt. Part of the Order." She said kneeling down examining his body. "Shit." She hissed, before standing up.

"What? What is it?" Hermione asked in a panicked voice.

"Nothing. Just come on and-" Korimi cut herself as something caught her eye. Raising her wand, she stared to where she saw the disturbance.

(A/N: Maybe I should just leave it here....-grin-)

(gets random objects thrown at her...OK OK! Geez... No need to get violent!)

"Put...the wand...down..." Bryan's voice said, as he came downstairs.

With a sigh of relief, Korimi obeyed. "Geez, Bryan. You nearly got yourself scorched."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me that you would do that." Bryan muttered.

"Haha."

Behind her, Korimi heard Hermione gasp.

"Tsk. Tsk Korimi. I would have thought that you would never let your guard down. Especially when there's been a sign of attack. I thought I taught you better than that."

Korimi growled and whipped around, glaring at the new comer. "I thought I killed you."

The man smirked. "You can't kill me. You too weak!"

The girl growled, again and her glare intensed.

Draco looked at the intruder. He looked familiar, he could have sworn he's seen this guy somewhere, but where? The it dawned on him , as the cold grey eyes met his own. Boris! How could he forget? Especially those lustful looks the man would give him at the one party his father had. Draco shuddered. Sick.

Boris smirked when he saw a young brunette clinging to Lucius Malfoy's son. "Well, well, well what a surprise, Draco Malfoy." He drawled. "And could this be the mudblood Hermione Granger clinging to his arm like some whore?" He chuckled as Draco glared intensely at the man. "I'll be sure to tell Lucius what a disgrace his son is."

Draco backed up, dragging Hermione with him. "Who I associate with is none of your business Balcov." He growled.

"Ph but it is. Associating with mudbloods. One might think you a Weasley."

"What's wrong with that?! At least they're a decent family! Unlike the Malfoys!" She covered her mouth when the last 3 words came out of her mouth. "I didn't mean you Draco I-"

"Don't worry about it..." Draco said softly, still glaring at the man in front of him. Why didn't he care that someone just insulted his family? Maybe because what Hermione said was true. The people in his family we're exactly saints. "I know what you meant."

Boris smirked. "Aaww how sweet, Draco has fallen for a mudblood...you're in for a rude awakening boy when you return home.

"Who said he had to go home?!" Hermione half yelled at the man.

"Hermione quiet!" Hissed Draco furiously.

Chuckling once more, Boris disapparated.

"C'mon. We can't stay here. It's too dangerous. Tala already went to Dumbledore. We need to get home." Bryan said.

"Right...c'mon you two." Korimi said, starting towards the door, looking paler than before.

Once they got home, Hermione looked at the other girl, as they entered the house. "Korimi, are you ok? You look pretty shook up.

"I'm fine. I'm going to head to the barn for a while ok?" Korimi said in a dull voice.

"Ok."

Korimi opened the door, when Hermione spoke again. "Korimi? I'm...I'm sorry...about your house I mean."

Korimi looked at her and gave a small smile. "It's ok really. We can repair it." She said before heading outside.

Hermione went into the living room and sat on the couch, with Draco following her. Taking a deep shuddering breath. "You know. Ever year I wish to have a normal year. You know? No chasing after Voldemort. No putting my life in danger. Just a normal year. But, something always happens."

Draco always remained silent.

"And this year. The exchange program thing happened. I kind of thought that I would finally be able to have a few normal months."

"And now this happens." Draco said quietly.

Hermione nodded. "I'm scared. I mean. What if the only reason that Korimi's house was attacked because we were here? And who was that man Boris? What did Korimi mean about she thought she killed him?"

"Hermione-"

"What if we never came here? Would thing be better?" Hermione kept rambling on about who knows what, as Draco sat there, trying to somehow get her to shut up.

Finally fed up with her pointless ranting, he cut her off but pressing his lips against hers, successively shutting her up. Surprisingly, she responded, so he didn't pull away, anything to keep her quiet for now. Finally, they had to pull back for air.

The two teens stared at each other with wide eyes as they just realized what they had just done.

"Aaaww...nothing like a first kiss huh guys? And guess who just got a picture of it." Ian cackled from behind them.

Hermione blushed a deep red, as Draco growled, glaring at the midget. "Ian..." He snarled. "YOU'RE DEAD IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME THAT FILM!"

"Come and TRY to get it from me!" Ian laughed, as Draco jumped up and chased him through the house.

Hermione sat on the couch, with her fingers on her lips. 'Oh my god...what just happened?'

'You kissed the hottest guy ever to enter Hogwarts' (A/N: well...2nd hottest...Sirius was the hottest...lol) Her inner voice said tauntingly.

'I'm aware of that.' Hermionne bit back (Hermy is picking up some of draco's habits too)

'And you liked it too.' The voice continued.

'Will you PLEASE tell me something I DON'T know?' Hermione growled.

'Touuuccchhhyyy.'

Sighing Hermione decided to head out to the barn. Maybe Korimi could help.

-----...----

Draco had decided to give up on chasing Ian. Seeing at little twerp was hovering 8 feet in the air in the foyer, on his broomstick.

Sighing, he walked back into the living room, and saw that Hermione was gone. 'I wonder where Hermione went?' He thought to himself.

'Maybe the question you should be asking is why did you kiss her?' oh joy. The annoying voice is back.

'I did it to shut her up.'

'You know. In a relationship honesty is the key. And it has to start with YOU being honest wit yourself.'

Draco growled. What relationship? Him and Hermioen were friends. That'll. He didn't like her did he?

'DUH! You like her!' The voice said in an Exasperated tone. 'What was your first clue Sherlock?!'

Letting out a frusterated sigh he decided to head out to the barn, to clear his head.

----------.........---------

Well, things are FINALLY starting to speed up! Lol..R/R! Only a few chaps left!

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- lol...funny...most sisters don't get along...lol...anyhoo...yea...hope you liked!

Sacagawea- Dumbledore was just telling them about the meeting...and the few more days was just Korimi referring to how long it was probly gonna take Draco and Hermione to get together...sry if I disappointed you...lol...

actionmaster- I did! Lol...hope you liked this chap!

hotskittles-) Thank You!

Mir- thanks...

Alenor- CSI New York is just another CSI show...and it is SO awesome...lol...I don't like CSI Miami...the original one is the best! WOOT! Lol..anyhoo...a few more days was just Korimi referring to how long it was prolly gonna take Hermy and Draco to get together...

Dumdumditz23- lol...I updated!!! Lol..

Stella- well hope you like this chap!

Applola Snipp- it's ook...glad you still like the story!! TIGGER ROX!!! Ttfn...lol...

Hazel-Beka- fair enough... hope what ever you did was worth it though...lol...

Fan-Of-HP- HEY! (looks around) where'd you go? Darnit! I was going to offer you a cookie as a sign of peace! (shrug) Oh well...(walks off and feeds cookie to my talking mime...YES! A TALKING MIME!!!)

greetings from lala land- Heh..awesome name...lol..anyhoo...hope you like this chap!

Elemental Psionic- lol...yea I kno...anyhoo..yea...have fun on your camping trip!

ilovetom88- Thanks!

Catty Hiwatari- I have nothing to say to you except UPDATE! And yes..I am very persistent today...

CreekneedCharlie- er...sry about all the names...but just to help...Korimi Tala and Bryan are probly the most important oc's.

FlyingFerret- (falls over laughing) ahem...anyway...yea...I can't laugh at you...I would do the same thing...actually...I have...;) lol...

YamiClara- a lot of people have asked me this and to tell you the truth it's not very important...just some forshacowing...referring to just a few more days till Hermy and Draco are together...

punknpotter- I did a search and only found like 2 other DM/HG fics like this (shrug) but as far as plots go..yea I kno...but I try to make it my own )

Rose Mitzkah- I don't think anyone did...lol..anyhoo...glad you like!

Lizai- Lol... I don't have an aunt Sarah...but for sum reason my oc's always have an aunt Sarah...lol...


	14. FINALLY!

Padfootlet: Ook...first off...I would like to say...that if anything in my stories offend anyone...I'm sorry but I mean nothing by it...just cuz I put sumthin in my fics doesn't mean I'm making fun of a certain group of people or whatever...it's just there to make things funnier or whatever...someone mentioned in a review for one of my other stories that I offended them and I meant nothing by it...and I will write what I want whether it is offending to you or not...unless I get numerous complaints...

Without further ado...ONTO THE CHAPTER!

------........-----

Hermione walked into the barn, stopping briefly to stroke the dark bay's neck. "Uh...Korimi?" She said uncertainly, entering the barn, she wasn't sure if Korimi had calmed down yet.

The other girl popped he head out from the tack room, and gave her a small smile. "Hey."

Hermione returned the smile, and entered the tack room to see Korimi was oiling the tack, so it wouldn't rot or get stiff.

"Can...can I ask you something?" Hermione asked softly, a faint blush rising to her cheeks.

"Yea sure." Korimi said, going back to oiling her saddle.

"Do...you think Draco is really on our side?" She said uncertainly.

The other girl stopped what she was doing, and looked at her. "Yea. I do." She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Oh...just...wondering I guess."

"Wondering huh?" Korimi smirked slightly.

Sighing, Hermione decided to just tell her. "I...guess I'm...starting to like him..." She mumbled the last part, so it was barely audible, but Korimi caught it, and her smirk deepened. "It's about time..." She chuckled. "Tala and Bryan were about to throw you two in a closet and not let you out until 'you procreated like bunnies' according to Tala."

Hermione gave her a disgusted look, and Korimi laughed. "They were joking! ....I think." She shrugged. "Anyway." Korimi raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound like liking Malfoy is a bad thing."

"It is! He's a Slytehring PUREBLOOD! I'm a Gryffindor muggle-born! Not that I mind...but...what's going to happen once we return to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron-"

"Slow down Hermione!" Korim half yelled. "Geez. You're thinking WAY too much...Listen...don't worry about what's going to happen when you return to Hogwarts. Ok? Besides..." She grinned. "You actually have to BE with Malfoy first."

"What?! Oh no...no, no, no, no, no" She said quickly shaking her head.

Korimi smirked. "Oh yes...yes, yes, yes, yes, yes."

Hermione sighed in defeat. "I'm not going to win am I?"

"Nope."

Sighing again Hermione shrugged. "Fine. Whatever. Just PLEASE don't tell Draco! I don't want to ruin our friendship!" She looked at Korimi with pleading eyes.

"Ok." Korimi grinned. "This should be fun."

"I'm going back in...thanks Korimi."

"No problem."

----....-----

'I don't like her, I don't like her, I don't-'

"Malfoy?" Tala's voice broke him form his thoughts.

"Hn."

The redhead smirked. "I heard from a certain midget that you and Granger had your first kiss...how sweet." He teased.

"Shut it Ivanouv. I don't want to deal with your crap right now."

"Sounds like someone a little touchy today." Rei Kon's voice said, coming up from behind him.

"Sod off." Draco growled.

Rei and Tala simply raised an eyebrow before grinning.

"Now why would we do that?" Rei said, slinging one arm around Draco's shoulders. "We're going to help you get the girl of your dreams."

Malfoy snorted. "Right. What makes you think I'm interested in Hermione.?"

Tala rolled his eyes. "Well, normally, when someone kisses someone else, it means they have feelings for the one they're kissing..."

"Unless you're suggesting you just go around kissing people for no reason." Rei said, finishing Tala's sentence.

Shrugging off Rei's arm, he glared at them and began walking back to the house. "So what if I like her? It's my business. Not yours"

Unknown to the blond, a certain brunette had heard him on her way to the house as well. However, neither Rei nor Tala failed to notice her.

"Oh my goodness." Korimi's amused voice came from behind them. Don't tell me that my over protective brother is actually nor threatening my boyfriend for once."

The redhead glared at her playfully. "Haha...actually, we just received very interesting information from a certain blond."

"you too huh?"

"So...what so you suggest we do?" Rei asked.

Korimi smirked. "I say we sit back and watch the show."

"Sounds good to me." Tala said.

------.....----

Hermione walked into the house in shock. Draco...DRACO actually had feelings foe her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be happy, excited, or what. 'Hm. I guess it's not so bad.' She grinned. 'He's arrogant, hates my friends, and has hated me for 5 years...but he's a nice guy, funny..'

'...and cute.' Her now not so annoying inner voice said.

Hermione laughed slightly. 'Yea. That too.'

---.....-----

Sighing. Draco sat on the family room couch and buried his head in his hands. 'now what?'

'You could always.'

'Shut it.' He growled at the voice that for some reason would never leave him alone.

'Oh c'mon!'

'No! I can figure this out on my own!'

'...I am you...'

'...whatever...' He flicked on the TV and watched some show on MTV about celebrities getting pranked.

"What am I gonna do?" He muttered to himself. They were going back to Hogwarts in 3 weeks, so if he did end up with Hermione, then what would happen when they returned to school? He knew for sure Potter and Weasley would kill him. And he didn't even want to this about what was going to happen to him with his so called friends. No doubt they would know about his and Hermione's "friendship". Because Boris must have told his father by now, and knowing him he was probably ranting to every friend and family member, most of whom were Death Eaters, and parents of his friends in Slytherin.

"What are you watching?" Hermion asked, coming into the room.

"Punk'd"

"Oh..." She sat next to him, and sighed. "We're still going to be friends right?"

Draco looked at her strangely. "Huh?"

"Once we're back at Hogwarts. We'll still be friends, and you'll still be on the Order's side...right?"

"Yea...why wouldn't I?"

"Just..you'd be back with your Slytherin friends who hate me and I'd be back with Harry and Ron who hate you."

"Yea..." He sighed. "But I suppose we could just ignore everyone else and what they think." He smiled at her, as she smile back and threw her arms around his neck in tight hug.

'You should tell her now you know.' Oh joy, the voice is back.

'Shut up.'

The pulled back, and Draco's steel grey eyes, met her cinnamon ones.

"I'm glad...that we can still be friends." Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah..." Draco said, leaning forward slightly. "Me too...." He captured her lips in a soft passionate kiss.

Without thinking, Hermione responded. When they pulled apart, she wasblushing so much she was about as red as Tala's hair.

Draco searched her eyes for something, for what he wasn't sure, but he sighed and got up when he didn't find whatever he was looking for. "Sorry." He muttered quickly, before walking away.

"Draco wait." Hermione said quickly, getting up as well.

He stopped and turned to look at her, she was about a foot away from him. "I..." She trailed off.

'Just kiss him already!' Her inner voice yelled at her. Without another thought, Hermione pressed her lip against Draco's.

Stunned, Draco didn't respond right away, but once it dawned on him, he immediately deepened the kiss.

"Aaaww...the two love birds are finally together at last." Ian's voice said, causing them to break apart.

Draco glared at the midget, who grinned at him.

"Oh leave them alone Ian." Korimi said, coming in with Tala and Rei. "It took three months just to get them together and your big mouth will ruin it." She said jokingly.

"Hey Tal." Rei laughed. "Hermione is almost as red as your hair." This caused Hermione to blush even more.

"C'mon." Korimi said, rolling her eyes, and pulling Rei out of the room. "You've embarrassed them enough, and I want to get to Kai's house, before he starts the movie without us...see ya you guys!" Her and Rei left for Kai's house, with Tala looking like he would like nothing more than to follow them.

"C'mon twerp." Tala said, dragging Ian out of the room. "We've bugged them long enough."

"Aaaww but Tala!"

"You can work on that potion you've been so eager to make."

"...Ok!" Ian bounced upstairs to Tala's room, while the redhead followed at a slower pace, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

Hermione watched as her friends left her and Draco alone once again, when Draco had finally broken the silence between them.

"Uh...Hermione..." He said uncertainly. "I know... I haven't exactly been friendly with you intil...well...now...but...will...you at least give me a chance?"

Hermione smiled, and began walking into the kitchen, pretending to look thoughtful. "I suppose so."

Draco let out a breath that he hadn't even noticed he was holding. "Really?"

"Yea. Really." She gave a small laugh. "You're arrogant, conceited, and you hate my friends...but...you can be thoughtful at times...and caring...and cute." She giggled before leaving Draco alone in the room.

"She's been hanging around Korimi too long." He muttered to himself, grinning.

It was strange, a few monthes ago, he hated her, for all the wrong reasons. Now, he had a girlfriend, who was muggle-born, and he was going against his father, something he never dreamed of doing in his lifetime. He chuckled slightly. His life just got ten times more complicated, and for some reason, he didn't care. There was only one thing that sort of worried him. How were Potter and Weasley going to act? When they returned to Hogwarts?

'Telling them is defiantly going to be interesting.'

-----....-----

Padfootlet: YAY!! THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 14!!! Only a few more left!!! WAHOO!!! Anyhoo..yea..this is my last update till Thanksgiving! I'm gonna be internet deprived for a week!! WWWAAAAHH!!! Oh well...I'll be down in Florida with my family...so I guess it's not SO bad...anyhoo...R/R!!

Alenor- lol... Bryan was helping Korimi...

mir – uh..I dunno...lol

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- lol...no..that's STILL not good enough!! BOW!! BOW TO MEE!!! I HAVE COOKIE DOUGH!! HAHAHAHA!! Eh...right..heh heh...sugar high...Hope ya liked the chapter!

Sacagawea- he didn't join the order...what I meant by that is that he's on their side now...and he's not gonna become a death eater...he's too young to join the Order anyway...

Hazel-Beka- yes...Boris just needs to die slowly and painfully along with Brooklyn and Garland...and a bunch of other ppl but I can't name them all cuz that would take up too much space...lol...

Fan-Of-HP-...baka...lol..OOO!! POPCORN!!! (Begins eating popcorn) Lol

FlyingFerret- I've fallen outta my chair many times...lol...and it's SO much fun...till I hit the floor...lol

Hermione-Granger-420- lol...me either (grin) lol

bellartix-voldielocks0o- sry I offended you...but I wasn't making fun of ppl that twitch...wtf is wrong with you? Just cuz I put something in a fic that makes it funnier doesn't mean I'm making fun of...you kno what...w/e you can report me if you want...cuz I haven't broken any rules...

ilovetom88- hope ya liked this chapter!!

Sportzodiaz- thanks

Lily of the Shadow- HEY!! USELESS REVIEWS ARE MINE!!! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!!!

yuki – Lol...HERE'S MORE!

YamiClara- yes...poor Kingsley...but someone had to die...Lol...originally it was Tonks..but I like her too much...lol

Tomo Star- not really...but that's mainly cuz all the names are oc's from my fiends' fics...or from Beyblade (it's a really cool show)


	15. The End

Padfootlet: (ducks behind Sirius) this is the last chapter!!! WOOT!!!! (dodges on coming rotten fruits and…) HEY!!! WHO TREW THE CHAIR?!?! IT HAD TO END SOMETIME!!

Sirius:…not to mention you were insanely bored with this story…

Padfootlet: yea…that too…anyway…this chapter is lame…so yea…I hope ya don't hate it TOO much…lol

Sirius: she doesn't own anything…she can barely afford Christmas presents for her friends as it is…

Padfootlet: there's a thing called too much info Siri-kun

Sirius: (shrug)

---------………….--------------

"I can't believe we're going home tomorrow!" Hermione said, packing her trunk, as Draco grinned at her from where he lay on her bed. "Not wanting to go back?" He joked.

"Not looking forward to telling Harry and Ron more like."

Draco smirked and got off the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Well….if they really are your friends they'll attempt to kill me…then say their not happy about it when you stop them from killing me…then spend about ten minutes threatening me…"

Hermione giggled and turned around to face him. "You gave this a lot of thought have you?"

Draco smirked down at her. "Actually I just came up with it."

Hermione shook her head, looking up at him, she grinned, and gave him a soft kiss, which he deepened.

"When you two are finished snogging we're going out to dinner." Korimi's bored voice came from the doorway.

The couple broke apart, and Draco smirked, while Hermione blushed.

The girl at the door rolled her eyes, and walked downstairs.

"Shall we be going then? Hermione laughed, breaking away from Draco's embrace.

"Yeah. Knowing Ian and his dirty mind he'll start thinking up all sorts of things." Draco replied, slipping an arm around her waist, as the two walked downstairs, where everyone was waiting for them,

"That was quick." Tala commented, opening the door for them. "We're taking two cars. Korimi and I are driving."

"I call a seat in Tala's." Draco muttered walking passed the redhead. "Korimi's a friggin speed demon."

The girl glared at him playfully. "So is Tala. Who do you think taught me how to drive?"

Draco rolled his eyes, as he and Hermione got into the black BMW.

The large group arrived at the restaurant proudly named 'The Olive Garden'. Tala gave his name to the waiter, and within about 45 minutes they were seated.

"So..you guys are gonna miss us right?" Korimi joked, as they ate their meal.

Draco snorted. "Hardly."

The girl smirked at him. "Glad to hear you'll miss us then."

Draco rolled his eyes, and spotted something on Hermione's plate that looked worth eating. Reaching over he plucked the garlic bread from her plate, and took a bite out of it. "Not bad…got any more?"

"Hey!" Hermione laughed. "You have your own food!"

Draco smirked at her, and took another bite of the bread. "I know. But yours tastes better."

"Then you should have ordered the same thing." She said, grabbing the bread back, and taking a bite out of it.

Dinner went on like that for most of the evening, with Draco and Hermione stealing food form each other's plates. Soon, it had simply turned into an all out food fight between all the teens at the table, successively getting them kicked out of the restaurant.

"I think that's the 10th restaurant I've been kicked out of since I've known Tyson." Tala muttered, pulling some spaghetti out of his hair.

Hermione was attempting to get the spaghetti sauce off her blouse. "That's the first for me."

Korimi smirked at her friend. "Well good thing you hate fun then ne?"

The girl smiled at her. "I suppose."

The group got into the cars and headed home.

--------………-------

The next morning, Draco woke to the sound of –bleh- -bleh- -bleh- of the that demented thing muggles liked to call an alarm clock (Korimi bought him another one when he broke the first 6). Letting out a sleepy groan, Draco reached over and pulled the plug out of the wall.

Before he could even comprehend what was happening, something heavy jumped on his chest. "Oof!"

Hermione giggled from her spot on Draco's chest. "Rise and shine sleepy head! Out plane leaves in two hours."

Draco simply groaned.

Pouting, Hermione made to get off him but a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "What no good morning kiss?" He grinned opening his eyes.

Smiling, Hermione gave him a peck on the lips. "Happy Love?"

"Not really."

The girl rolled her eyes, and slipped out of his arms so she was standing next to the bed. "Tala told to me to tell you that if you weren't up and downstairs in 2 minutes he's sending Ian in."

At the mention of the shorter teen's name, Draco sat up, stumbling out of bed, e headed to where that day's clothes sat on his dresser. "I'm up…I'm up."

Hermione grinned at him, pecking him on the cheek before heading downstairs.

1 ½ hours later, Draco and Hermione were about to board the plane.

"Send us an owl ok?" Korimi said hugging Hermione. "Though we'll be seeing each other more often now."

Hermione looked at her strangely before her eye lit up in understanding. Korimi was in the Order! DUH!

"Flight 163 to London, England now boarding first class." A womans voice rang through the airport.

"Don't get yourself killed." Korimi joked to Draco, referring to Harry and Ron.

Draco smirked. "'Course not. If I died who would Potter and Weasley have to threaten?"

Hermione hit him playfully on the arm, causing him to grin and shrug.

"Last call for first class to London." The voice said.

"You both ought to get going." Tala said.

Te two nodded, and Hermione hugged Korimi and Tala one more time before heading to where people were boarding the plane.

14 hours later, Hermione and Draco stood in the London airport, only this time hand in hand instead of bickering. The couple made their way to the abandoned shop they had arrived at 3 months ago. They walked through the glass (after making sure no muggles saw them) and met the same wizard that was there last time.

"Ah…Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger." He said, checking his pocket watch. "Right on time I see…Good, good." He began looking for a portkey, which turned out to be an old worn out book. "Here you are. I hope you enjoyed yourselves." He said handing them the book.

"Oh yes we-" Hermione was cut off when she felt the familiar tug behind her navel, as she and Draco made their way back to Hogwarts. They finally stopped and Hermione almost toppled over, but Draco held her up. "Thanks."

Draco grinned in reposnse.

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked away from Draco and beamed. "HARRY!"

Before the said teen had time to respond, he was on the ground with Hermione on top of him hugging him tightly, while Draco chuckled in the background.

"I…missed…you to…Hermione…" He choked out. "Hermione…could you…loosen your grip…a little? I can't…breathe."

"Sorry."She grinned sheepishly and got off him, helping him off the stone floor of the Entrance Hall.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron yelled running over.

"RON!" Hermione ran up to him and proceeded to do the same thing to him as she did Harry.

"Nice to see you two Hermione." The redhead laughed, when Harry pulled him off the ground. The golden trio was reunited, and neither Ron nor Harry took notice of the Slytherinm who simply stood back, allowing the friends to catch up, as the two boys began telling Hermione about their stays with their families.

"I learned how to surf! Oh man it was so cool!" Harry said.

Hermione smiled at him. "That's great Harry…" She laughed, and glanced over to Draco, signaling him to join her.

Draco stood back, watching as the golden trio relived the past 3 months, when Hermione motioned him to join herm which he gladly did, the look on Potter and Weasley's faces were going to be priceless!

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron said, hate clear in his tone.

"What do you think Weasley?" He shot back with a smirk, putting an arm around Hermiones waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry growled. "Get your hands off Hermione!"

"Harry it's ok…he's my-"

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT MALFOY'S YOUR BOYFRIEND?!?" Ron yelled so loud that Professor McGonagall, who was passing students back their wands, as well as everyone else in the hall to stare.

"This is a joke…" Harry said disbelievingly, looking from Hermione to Draco, and back to Hermione again. "Hermione…he's our ENEMY!"

"Not anymore.." A voice came from behind Harry, who spun on his heels, and met a pair of sapphire eyes.

"Who are you?"

The girl with sapphire eyes, and long brown red streaked hair grinned at him. Korimi Ivanouv…I was one of the people Hermione and blondie stayed with."

"Must you call me that?" Draco muttered, Korimi simply grinned at him.

"B…but…you're a m-muggle…aren't you?" Ron gaped at her.

"No…1/2 blood…anyway…nice to meet you…Hermione has told me more than enough about you…"

Harry and Ron exchanged glances and grinned.

"…but I have to go…I just came to give Hermione this…I thought she might like it…" She chuckled. "And we literally had to pry this out of Ian's hands so she better…." She handed Hermione a picture, before grinning and walking off.

Hermione looked at the picture in her hand, and smiled slightly, a small blush creeping to her cheeks.

"What did she give you?" Harry asked curiously looking at the picture, Ron following suit.

When he saw it, Ron gaped like a fish out of water. "Is…is that?"

Draco looked at the picture and smirked. It was the picture Ian had taken on their first kiss. "Wonder how they managed to pry this from the midget."

Hermione giggled. "Threats or blackmail most likely knowing Tala."

Harry and Ron stared at the coupled. It really seemed Draco had actually changed from his "I hate mudbloods" attitude and really cared about Hermione.

"Listen Malfoy…" Harry said seriously, grabbing Draco's shirt collar.

'Here come the threats.' Draco thought looking into the blazing emerald eyes clearly bored.

"You do ONE thing to hurt her and I swear you'll wish you were dead." His eyes bore into Draco's bored gray orbs.

Sighing, Draco calmly removed Harry's fists from his shirt. "I won't Potter."

Ron looked at him skeptically.

"I promise ok?" He growled.

"I still don't like it." Ron muttered, before glaring at the blond. "And this STILL doesn't change anything."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever Weasley…you'll get over it."

Professor McGonagall walked over to the small group and handed them back theirwands, giving Hermione and Draco a small, barely noticeable smile.

-------………---------

I AM FINALLY FINISHED!!! YOU CAN YELL AND SCREAM AT ME AND TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU HATE ME BUT I DON'T CARE!!!!! I AM SOOOOOO BORED WITH THIS FIC I AM SOOOO HAPPY IT IS OVER!!!

Padfootlet: (ahem) right…(regains composer) anyway….REVIEW!


End file.
